Lilly The Dimensional Time Traveler
by Lilly.Lover1
Summary: Lilly, Kagome's younger sister/cousin amd Bella's Cousin, diapear and then lives in the past. When she gets back in her time she moves to Forks, Washinton to help console her sister/cousin. While she was in Forks she finds her mate or mates. I do not Own Twilight or Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

It was sunny in Tokyo, Japan. It was a set of cousins' birthday. The cousins' names were Kagome Higurashi, Isabella Swan, and Lilly Taishō though Lilly and Kagome were twins. They turned 12 today. Their parents were at the Shrine. Lilly was talking with her other sister and her cousin who she loved. They were close to each other though over the years it dimmed. It was getting late so Bella and her parents were about to head to the hotel while Lilly went home with her parents. The cousins were saying goodbye. Lilly headed home with her adopted parents while Isabella and hers headed to the hotel.

Lilly walked with her parents. She walked into her house and ran into her room. She closed the door and went to her bed. She fell asleep not knowing when she woke up she wouldn't be in Tokyo, Japan she will be in England in the past. Lilly had pure black hair with blue eyes and pale skin. She didn't really look Japanese even though she was half Japanese.

The next morning she woke in a bed that was not hers. She looked around and was scared. She was in a one bedroom hut with a small bed, a few pots, a fire pit, and a small chest. She looked at her clothes and she was wearing a brown dress that was dirty. She stood up and looked at the door as someone came in. It was a little girl about the age of 5 with a boy. They looked like twins.

"Sorry we didn't know anyone was here." The boy said and Lilly looked at him.

"Where am I?" Lilly said and they looked surprised.

"You are in England, year 793." The female said and Lilly smiled though a little worried.

"I am Lilly. You?" Lilly said as she looked at them.

"I am Jane, he is Alec. We are twins." The female said as she smiled. Lilly smiled as she went to the chest and opened it. There were dresses. They were the colors all white, all brown, and all black. Alec turned around and Lilly took the one she wore off and slid on the brown one.

She lived in that home for 5 years. She and the twins soon became inseparable. They loved each other and would die for each other. They looked up to her as a child would a mother. She was on her way to see them but when she got there they weren't there. She smiled as she walked out of their parent's home and went into the forest. She walked to a clearing that they called theirs. There was a small three bedroom hut with a fire pit in the main room and pots. Lilly looked around the clearing and didn't see them. She walked into the hut through the door and looked in the main room, no one was there. There was a 6 feet long, 3 feet wide, and 3 feet tall wood basin that was on the right against the wall that Lilly entered from. It was filled with water. Lilly looked next to it and seen a tattered white dress with blood stains, and a pair of black pants and a white tunic that was also tattered and had blood stains.

Lilly began to worry and went down the hallway that was directly in the middle of the hut. Lilly opened the door to the left and peaked in. She seen a travel bag filled with Alec's cloths. She closed the door and went to the right. She opened the door directly across from Alec's and peaked in. Jane was lying in the bed covered in blankets. Lilly looked at her face and seen scratches and bruises. Lilly didn't notice that her eyes had a slight pink tint and that she was giving a slight growl. Lilly heard the front door open and closed Jane's door as quietly as she could. She pulled out the dagger she always carried and got into a fighting stance. She walked slowly to the main room and seen a figure with a cloak. Without thinking she jumped on the figure and tackled the person. She rolled the person over and seen Alec. She pulled him up and hugged him tightly.

"What has happened while I was gone for the two days?" Lilly said as she looked at him.

"Father beat us and raped Jane. He killed mother as well and blamed it on us!" Alec said as he clenched his fist in anger.

"Come stay with me, or let's stay here and I sell my hut." Lilly said as she looked at Alec.

"Let's stay here." Alec said as he walked to the wood and started a fire as it started he threw the two sets of clothes in it.

"Alec will you help me get my stuff?" Lilly said and Alec nodded as he put the fire out. He walked with Lilly to her hut and helped her grabbed her things. She left all the furniture and pots. Alec helped her carry it back to the hut. She set her things down. "Alec tomorrow I want you to help me with the garden so that you can go sell it in the town market. Ok?" Lilly said as she looked at him and nodded. Lilly grabbed a rag and soaked in the water then drained it. "Go to the closest hot spring and wash up." Lilly said as she walked to Jane's room. Lilly went in and closed the door.

Her room was small with very little things across from the door and slightly to the left about a foot was an opened window with no glass, above it was cotton covering that acted as a curtain that wouldn't let bugs get in. There was a small twin sized bed that had blankets made of cotton from their mother and it was on the far right side of the room and was pushed fully against the wall. There was a wardrobe on the far left side pushed into the corner. On the right of it was a desk with a chair. Next to the bed was a small nightstand with a drawer and open space under the drawer for books or anything she wanted. On top of the table was a candle. All of it was given to Lilly by their mother. She knew they had a small hut in the forest and she was fairly wealthy and was the leader of the village.

She walked to the bed and pulled the covers back. She wiped the dried blood off of her skin and washed her body. Lilly stood and covered her again. She walked out and grabbed a large pan and boiled water. She picked it off the fire when it boiled and took it to Jane's room. She grabbed soap off of a shelf from the main room and went back. She put soap on another rag and started to wash Jane then rinsed her body. Lilly wet Jane's hair and washed it then rinsed it. Lilly stood and grabbed a night dress. She dressed Jane in it and brushed Jane's hair. She grabbed the rags and bucket. She kissed her head and walked out of the room. Lilly walked back into the main room and set the stuff where they belonged. Alec came in as Lilly sat on the ground. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"How much did you make on your run?" Alec said as he looked at her.

"I made 200. That should last awhile."Lilly said as she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Here can you get some meat for dinner?" Lilly said as she handed him a few coins for the meat. He grabbed it and ran out. Lilly filled a medium sized pot with water and cut some carrots. She added it into the water along with some seasonings that she made. Alec soon came back and gave the slice of meat to Lilly. Lilly cut it and put it into the water. She lit the fire and sat down as Alec sat next to her.

"Why would he do this?" Alec said as he looked at Lilly. Lilly looked at him then looked away.

"I don't know Alec, I really don't know." Lilly said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and held him. He didn't care that she held him he just sat there and let her comfort him as he watched her cook the stew. He always thought she was a good cook; his mother even had her cook when she was not away. Lilly poured some of the stew into a bowl for Alec and gave it to him. She poured some into a bowl for her and they ate the stew. Alec grabbed their bowls when they were done and Lilly smiled as she filled the rest into a bowl and Alec took the pot and left to wash it. Lilly stood up and went to Jane's room. She closed the door and shook Jane's shoulder lightly which startled Jane.

"Momma!" Jane cried out as Lilly put the bowl on the table and Jane flung herself into Lilly's arms. Lilly sat on the bed and comforted Jane as she rubbed circles on her back. Jane's shoulders shook as she cried. Alec walked into the room and sat on the other side of Jane. Jane soon stopped crying and lifted her head from Lilly's shoulders. Lilly smiled at Jane.

"Jane you will always be beautiful no matter what." Lilly said as she smiled at Jane which made Jane giggled to.

"Come on sis, eat this." Alec said as he held the bowl of stew. Jane grabbed it and scarfed it down. Alec grabbed the bowl and left. Jane climbed back under the covers and Lilly kissed her head then went to the window and put the curtain down. Lilly smiled as she walked out and closed the door. Lilly went to her room and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years and they have lived in the forest. Lilly woke up and dressed. She checked their rooms and didn't see them. She walked into town and went to the town square were a crowed was. She saw the twins tied to two poles. They were burning. Lilly didn't know what to do she stood there in shock and fear. She felt like she had lost the most precious thing. She curled into a ball on the grounded and cried.

"I must go I have to." Lilly whispered. She stood up and ran to their house. She went into their room and seen their outfit for the day and the necklaces that she gave them. Lilly grabbed their necklaces and ran to her own room. She grabbed the things she had gotten and put it in a bag. Lilly wiped her eyes and she grabbed the bag and ran. She ran as far as she could. She didn't realize where she was going. But when three years passed she was in Japan. There she just walked and walked for years till one day she came across the Goshinboku. She smiled as she seen it. She heard voices coming from the village nearby. She hid behind the tree as a group of people stopped in front of the tree.

There were 5 people and 1 demon cat. There was a full demon kid, a half demon, a demon slayer, a monk, and a miko. She looked at the miko and before she thought about it she was in her arms. By this time Lilly was at the age of 16. The Miko was shocked and the other people drew weapons while the kit hid behind the monk's leg.

"Kagome why are you here?" Lilly said as she let go and looked at her. Lilly was wearing a dark blue Kimono with a light blue obi. Under the Kimono was a demon slayer outfit. The plates were dark blue. She had a sword on both hips and a boomerang like the other Demon slayers.

"Who are you?" She said as she looked at Lilly.

"It's me Lilly your twin." Lilly said as she looked at her.

"Lilly?! It can't be you went missing!" Kagome said and Lilly looked confused.

"No I was transported to England in the year 795." Lilly said and Kagome smiled.

"These are my friends. Inuyasha is the silver haired guy, Shippo is the fox kit, Miroku is the monk, Kirara is the two-tailed cat, and Sango is the demon slayer." Kagome said as she smiled.

"You are a demon slayer?" The demon slayer said as she looked at Lilly.

"Yea I was trained in the village. I was done with training faster than most." Lilly said as she smiled.

"What are you?" Miroku the monk said.

"Well I am not sure exactly what I am." Lilly said as she smiled. "Kagome I would have never thought you were the one traveling with a group that sought to kill that bastard." Lilly said as she smiled.

"Will you help us Lilly?" Kagome said as she smiled at Lilly.

"I guess I can help." Lilly said as she looked at them. Lilly traveled with them for a few months till the battle with Naraku. In those few months Sesshoomaru and his group joined with the inu gang. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to act like brothers as the battle nears. On the day of the battle everyone was standing in the clearing. Shippo and Rin had been left at the village. When Naraku emerged they began to fight. Lilly went behind Sango's brother Kohaku when no one was paying attention and took out his jewel shard but made sure he lived. She made him hide as she attacked. Kagura was killed by Kouga. Lilly had knocked out Kanna, Akago, and Hakudoshi so she could hide them. She then attacked Naraku directly with the help of the others. The battle field was covered in blood and body parts. Naraku was killed and Kagome got the jewel back.

"I did it." Kagome said as she smiled. Lilly nodded her head as she went to where Kohaku was. She woke up the three kids and smiled.

"Naraku is dead you are free." Lilly said and they looked at her. Lilly stood and walked out with them following her.

From that day forward Kohaku became like a brother to her as did Shippo while Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Akago became like her children. Rin became like a sister to her as the years went on after the jewel disappeared and two sisters stayed in the past Sesshomaru adopted Lilly as his sister and daughter while, the southern lord, Ryu adopted her as his daughter, Ryu then adopted Rin as his daughter and Kohaku and Shippo as his sons. Sango and Miroku were adopted as Kagome's siblings while Inuyasha mated Kikyo and Kagome mated no one. They became a loving family. When they came to Kagome's time Lilly was happy. Sesshomaru owned a large business and they all worked there, well maybe Kanna didn't she looked to young. Lilly was sitting in her room when she got a phone call from her Uncle Charlie.

"Hello Lilly Taishō speaking." Lilly said as she answered the phone.

"Lilly I am glad they found you but I was wandering if you could come cheer Bella up." Charlie said as he sat down.

"I will be there tomorrow. I will see you at your place. Bye." Lilly said as she smiled then hung up. She booked a plane ticket for tonight and then packed. She smiled as Sesshomaru and Ryu came in. "Uncle Charlie called. I am needed in America. My cousin is going through depression." Lilly said as she looked up.

"Ok I will see you when you get back. Call me as soon as you land." Ryu said and Lilly smiled.

"Ok I will papa. Bye." Lilly said as she grabbed her bag and hugged him. She walked out of her room and went outside. She got in a car and drove to the airport. She went into the airport and went through customs. She got on the Jet her father owned and sat down.

*After the plane lands*

It was 6:00pm when Lilly got off the plane and got her luggage. She looked for her Uncle Charlie and spotted him with another man. By the way he looked he was from the Reservation. Lilly smiled as she walked up to her uncle. He smiled back at her. He looked the same as he did all those years ago.

"Hey Uncle Charlie." Lilly said as she smiled at him.

"Hey Lilly, this is Jacob Black if you don't remember him." Charlie said as he smiled at her.

"Hey, here I can get those." Jacob said as he grabbed her luggage. He led them outside and to a red vehicle. He put the luggage in the back as Charlie sat in the passenger seat. Lilly hopped in the back and he hopped up front. The ride was pretty much silent besides the music that was playing. Lilly stretched and all of her back bones cracked. She sighed in bliss and smirked as Jacob pulled up in front of the house.

"Lilly I set up the spare room as your room. You still like blue, black, and purple right?" Charlie said and Lilly smiled as she nodded. She hopped out and Jacob already had her stuff and was heading to the door. She sighed as she laughed. A female opened the door and I smiled at her. It was Bella. Lilly walked in after Jacob and Charlie. She sniffed and caught a scent that smelled like spaghetti.

"Lilly I have missed you." Bella said as she cried. She hugged Lilly tightly and Lilly hugged her back as Jacob took her luggage upstairs.

"Oh and Lilly you will be going to school with Bella tomorrow." Charlie said and Lilly nodded as she stepped away from Bella.

"Bye Charlie, I will see you this weekend for the game and Dad will be there. Bye Bells, Lilly." Jacob said as he went to the door and they said bye as he left.

"I am making spaghetti. It is actually almost done so go wash up." Bella said and Charlie left. Lilly followed Bella into the kitchen and washed her hands.

"Bella it smells good and I will be driving with you. My car doesn't come till tomorrow when we get home." Lilly said and Bella nodded as she put the plates with spaghetti on the table. Charlie came in and smiled at them. They all sat at the table. They started to eat and Lilly smiled.

"Bella this is good." Lilly said as she smiled. She ate the rest of her spaghetti. Bella smiled as she seen me eat.

"So Lilly how have you been?" Bella said and Lilly looked at her.

"I have actually been really good." Lilly said as she stood up and pushed her chair in. She grabbed her plate and washed it.

"I am glad Lilly." Bella stood and washed hers and then smiled at Lilly. "Come on I will show you to your room." Bella said as she grabbed Lilly's wrist and took her to the stairs. She went up the stairs and smiled as she turns to the left and went into the room. There was a window on the wall to the left. On the right wall was a closet. Next to the closet was a small 4 drawer dresser. On the wall in front of the door was a desk with a bookcase next to it above the desk was a few shelves. On the same wall as the door were two night stands on both sides of a double bed that had a light blue fitted sheet, a light and dark blue comforter, and a dark purple soft blanket and a blue one that matched it. The walls were a light blue with a purple border. "I hope you like it Lilly." Bella said as she smiled at me.

"I love it Bella. Did you design it?" Lilly said and Bella blushed as she nodded. Lilly hugged her tightly. "I love it even more." Lilly said as she smiled. Lilly sat on the bed. "So what time do I have to wake up?" Lilly said as she smiled.

"5:30." Bella said as she smiled. Lilly unpacked my clothes and looked at them.

"Bella what time is it?" Lilly said as she looked at Bella.

"It is 7:40. Why?" Bella said as she looked at Lilly.

"I have to get some things for school." Lilly said and Bella smiled.

"Lilly we can do that after school. I can let you borrow a notebook and pencil." Bella said as she smiled. Lilly smiled and nodded.

"Ok Bells. Thanks I appreciate it." Lilly said as she lays on her bed and smiled.

"No problem Lils, after all you are my cousin as well as my sis." Bella said as she lies down on top of Lilly and they formed a cross.

"It is good to see you smile." Lilly said and Bella smiled. The talked for a few hours till they fell asleep together.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly woke up and shook Bella's shoulder. Bella woke up and rubbed her eyes as Lilly stood up and grabbed her clothes. Lilly went into the bathroom showered and changed into her black leggings, black frilly skirt, a black tank-top, and a leather jacket. She pulled her hair that was slightly past her butt into a high ponytail but left her bangs down and some hair to frame her face. She put on her makeup and walked out. She went to her room and put on socks and her boots.

"Lilly can I borrow a pair of socks?" Bella said as she looked it. Lilly tossed pair at Bella and went to her desk. She put her Laptop in its bag and put it over her shoulder. It was a plain black messenger bag. Lilly put her flash drive, her phone charger, and her wallet in the bag. "Here Lils." Bella said as she handed her a notebook, a pen, and a pencil. Lilly smiled at put it in the bag and closed it. Lilly and Bella went down stairs and left for school. They got in her truck and she drove.

"Bella how is school?" Lilly said as she looked at Bella.

"Ok I guess but I don't know. Also Charlie had you put into all my classes." Bella said as she parked the truck. They got out and went into the school as students talked about Lilly. Lilly got her schedule and went to class with Bella. The rest of the day was boring. By the end Lilly was tired of introducing herself. She was glad to leave. She had no homework which she was glad about. They got in the truck and headed to the store. Lilly got a school bag similar to the one she had her laptop in. She grabbed 2 binders, 2 packs of pen and pencils, 4 notebooks, and 6 folders. She paid for it and set it in the truck. They headed home and Lilly grabbed her stuff and went inside with Bella.

"How was class?" Charlie said and Lilly smiled.

"It was good but Lilly was about to kill someone." Bella said as she sat down on the couch.

"I was not. I am just glad today is Friday. I am gonna go call my friend." Lilly said as she walked to the stairs. She ran up them and went into her room. She set her bags down and pulled out her phone. She called Sesshomaru.

" **Hello Lilly."** Sesshomaru said.

" **Hey I was just saying I might stay here longer then I planned."** Lilly said as she sat on her bed.

" **Ok be careful. I will expect you to call every weekend."** Sesshomaru said.

"Ok will do Aniki. Tell papa I love him. Bye." I said as I hung up.

*The next morning*

Charlie had left earlier to attend a funeral of his friend's as well as to help Sue Clearwater after Harry died of a heart attack. Bella had left a little after him and Lilly was in her room listening to her Music with a sound proof barrier around her room. Lilly didn't notice that someone was in the house till she went to get a drink at 6. She turned her Radio off and went down stairs to see Bella talking to a black haired girl about saving some male.

"Bella where do you think you are going?" Lilly said as she leaned on the wall. They turned their heads to me and I looked at them.

"I was gonna go to Italy to save Edward." Bella said as she looked away. Lilly disappeared then reappeared with a bag that had a few clothes, her laptop, flash drive, and phone charger.

"I am going with you then." Lilly said and Bella smiled as she and Alice left. Lilly followed them and they hopped on a plain. "Bella you do realize you will be in deep shit when you get home?" Lilly said as she looked at her.

"Yea I do but I have to save him." Bella said and the rest of the plane ride was silent they got off the plane when it landed. Alice had highjacked a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo and Lilly was a small kitten sitting in Bella's lap. Alice was completely shocked when that happened but put it aside for later and drove at a high speed to the Volturi. Bella hops out and runs to find Edward while Alice and Lilly who is now human park the car. Bella got Edward out of the sun and inside. Bella was panting as was Edward when a few males show up.

"Aro requested your presence he has rethought what he has said." A male said as he looked at them.

"No law was broken." Edward said as Alice and Lilly walked in.

"Let's not cause a scene, boys." Alice said and Lilly smirked at the males. Lilly looked at a female as she walked in and Lilly stared at her.

"Aro has requested you all." The female said in a monotone. They followed her and went to this Aro person. Lilly was next to Bella when they went in.

"Jane you were told to bring back 1 but you brought back 2 and a half." The male who resembled the blond said.

"Thank you Alec." She said as she smirked. Lilly looked at them. It had to be the Jane and Alec. She couldn't act on it as things escalated. Lilly heard Bella shouting for Jane to stop and seen Edward in pain.

*Lilly's POV*

"Jane knock this off, this isn't like you." I said before I could stop myself. Jane glared at me.

"What do you know? You don't know me." Jane said as she glared at me. I looked at her.

"In England in the year 793 you met a girl name Lilly. At the time you and Alec were 5." I said and she glared. I sighed as I seen Aro take hold of Alice's hand. 'How were they even alive though? They had burned.' I thought to myself.

"I promise she will be turned into a vampire it is in her future." Alice said as she took her hand back.

"You will wait till night fall. Alec, Jane lead them to the waiting room." Aro said and they stepped forward and we followed them when the doors closed I took their hands.

"Will you come home with me? Like old times?" I said as I looked at them desperately.

"Lilly we can't." Alec said as he turned to me, if he could cry he would. I pulled him into a hugged and kissed his head.

"They won't know you disappeared till it is too late. Come with me. I will protect you." I said and they looked at each other then nodded.

"But we don't have much." Jane said as she looked away.

"That is ok. Leave everything that is this place behind. At night fall come and show us out. We will leave then." I said and they nodded. We walked till we got to the area where the secretary was.

"You will only have to wait a few hours." Jane said as she turned with her brother and left.

"How do you know them, and who are you?" Edward demanded as he turned to me. I smirked.

"Lilly Taishō cousin to Bella, one of the richest people in the world, and I am the strongest and most combat efficient person." I said as I smiled at him.

"Edward she is telling the truth. She is also going to school with me." Bella said as she smiled.

"I wander why Aro didn't question me." I said as I looked down.

"He did but didn't think long on it." Alice said as she looked at me. the rest of the time was spent in silence. We waited till I seen Jane and Alec.

"We will show you out. Come." Alec said as he continued to walked with his sister. We followed them out. We got into two cars. I sighed as I drove as fast as Alice to the airport. We got on the plane and Bella fell asleep on me. Edward sat next to her with Jane in front of me, Alec sat next to her, and Alice sat next to him. I leaned back but didn't sleep. The plane ride was silent and boring. When the plane landed and we got off the Cullen's were waiting. They looked at Alec, Jane, and I confused.

"Hello miss." The older blondish male said.

"My name is Lilly Taishō. I am Bella's cousin." I said as I smiled at him.

"I am Carlisle, this is Esme my wife." He pointed to her. "This is Emmet and Rosalie. The last one is Jasper." He said as he smiled.

"It is nice to meet you." I said as I bowed my head. I stood up and smiled.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Carlisle said and the others' smiled.

"This may sound strange but uhm Jasper, were you possibly known as Jasper Whitlock?" I said as I looked at him. His eyes widened slightly.

"Wait you were the 16 year old she found?" Jasper said as he looked at me and I smiled.

"Yea I was but I could have left at any point but I chose not to because I would not leave the person I loved to die." I said and he was slightly confused.

"So you two knew each other?" Alice said and I nodded.

"Yea we knew each other a little after he was turned." I said as I looked down. "Bella I am gonna head home." I said as I looked up.

"Please come with me." Bella said and I looked at her.

"Ok I will." I said and we got in the cars. We headed to their house and I looked at Jasper and Alice. I smiled and looked at Bella. Jane and Alec wrapped an arm around my waist and I wrapped an arm over Jane's shoulder and the other over Alec's shoulder.

"How do you know Alec and Jane?" Carlisle said as he looked at me.

"I met them in 793 when they were 5. I was 12 at the time." I said as I smiled at him.

"But your Bella's cousin." Carlisle said as he looked at me.

"Yes I am. When I turned 12 I was transported far into the past and there I lived till I returned to my own time. When I returned they only knew I was missing for 4 years because I made it seem like that." I said as I looked at him.

"You are far older then I am." Carlisle said as he looked at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes I guess I am." I said as laughed a little.

"Lilly?" Bella said as she touched me lightly.

"We should head back so we can be grounded." Bella said and I smiled as I nodded.

"Bye, I hope to see you all again." I said as I smiled, we got into Edwards car and he drove us home. I smiled when I got home. We got out and Jane, Alec, and I head inside. I took them upstairs and went into my room. "Alec, Jane you are not to feed off of humans. Understood?" I said as I looked at them.

"Yes mama." Jane said and I smiled.

"I will get you two registered at the next school we go to." I said as I heard the door close and Charlie telling Bella she was grounded.

"Ok mom." Alec said as he smiled. They sat on my bed as Charlie walked in. I turned to him.

"Lilly you are grounded for a week because you only went to keep Bella safe. Who are those two?" Charlie said and I shook my head.

"Alec and Jane, they are twins and have looked at me as their mom since they could talk." I said and Charlie nodded. He left and closed the door. I set my bag on the ground and sighed. "I have school tomorrow." I said as I groaned. I lied down on my bed on my stomach. I smiled as we talked for the remainder of Sunday night till I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up and got out of my bed. I did my normal routine. I smiled as I put my stuff in my school bag. I hugged Alec and Jane. I left my room and went down stairs. I grabbed a bagel and made a breakfast sandwich.

"Lilly your car came yesterday." Charlie said as he came in and set the keys to the car on the table. I smiled as I took a bite.

"Thanks Uncle Charlie." I said as I finished the sandwich. I grabbed the keys and made a bagel with butter and cream cheese for second hour.

"Hey Lils." Bella said as she came in and smiled. I handed her one of the bagels I made and she smiled as I heard a honk. "Gotta go Edwards here." Bella said as she smiled and left.

"Bye Uncle Charlie." I said as I ran out the door. I hopped in my car and followed behind them. My car was two toned of black and blue. The windows were darkly tinted. It was a 2015 mustang V6 convertible. It was my baby. I drove into the parking lot and parked next to Edward's car. I put my bagel and pop I had into my bag. I grab my keys and get out. I lock and close the door.

"I love you! God I have missed you my baby!" I said as I smiled at the mustang. I walked to Bella and smiled.

"So whats up?" I said as I poked her. She started giggle as she pulled away.

"You really seem happy." Bella said as she smiled at me.

"So do you Sis." I said as I smirked. Bella and I linked arms and walked to class with the other Cullen's following us. They were in our first 2 hours and last 2 hours. I smiled as I sat next to the window and Bella sat in front of me. My row had their backs facing the windows. Jasper sat to my left with Alice sitting next to him. Edward sat next to Bella and I smiled.

"Lilly thank you for everything." Bella said as she smiled.

"Bella I was only here two days before you decided you wanted to go to Italy." I said as I smiled and she nodded. I pulled out my notebook and pencil. The teacher walked in as the final bell rang. He started lectures after taking attendance. I sighed as I wrote down everything for Econ. When the bell rang I stood up and grabbed my stuff. We walked to second hour which was Govt. the seating was the same as it was in Econ. I pulled out my bagel and pop. I sipped my pop as the teacher came in.

"Lilly did you finish your homework?" He said and I nodded. I took a bite of my bagel and smiled. Class was the same as first hour. He handed out the homework and I looked at it. I jotted everything down and smiled. I looked at the others as they stare at my paper.

"I have been to school many times but this will be the first diploma that is in my real name." I said as I looked at them. They nodded and did their work. I grabbed my stuff as the bell rang, Bella and I walked to our next classes which went by really slow. I smiled as lunch came. I walked to lunch with Bella and we talked. We sat down at the table that we always sat at and the Cullens sat down.

"Hey Lilly." Edward said with a smirk.

"Hey Ed, hey Jasp." I said as I smiled. They smiled back as they held their girlfriends. I was the only one at the table that was not in a relationship. I looked at Alice as he eyes glazed over. My eyes started to glaze over as a vision hit me.

*Vision*

The vision took place in a house. There was a group of people in the large backyard. The Cullen's where there with Sesshomaru and my family. I was floating in the air as I meditated. There were kids that were running around ones I knew and others I did not. The future me opened her eyes and land on the ground. She stood and the future Jasper walked to her and kissed her. It was strange to say the least. Then Alice smiled and walked up to the future me and hugged her. She kissed the future me and I was startled.

*End Vision*

I came out of the vision at the same time. I was ice cold, I don't know when but at one point I started to grip Edward's and Jaspers' wrist. I let go of their wrist as I looked at Alice. She looked the same as I did. She looked at me and seen my appearance and was startled.

"You can see what has not yet happened?" Alice questioned and I nodded. "Did you see what I saw?" Alice said and I nodded. "Ok we are skipping the rest of the day Lilly." Alice looked at the others. "You are not to skip. That includes you Jasper. Edward if you say a thing about the vision I will hurt you." Alice said as she stood up. I grabbed my bag as I stood up and followed her. We walked to my car.

"Alice let's go to my uncle's House." I said and Alice nodded. I got in and we put our bags in the back seat. I start the car and pulled out of the parking lot. I drove home faster then I should have. I parked the car in the drive way and got out. We grabbed our bags and I rushed inside. "Alec Jane I am home!" I shouted a little loudly and they came down stairs.

"Ok mama." Jane said as she smiled.

"Alice come on lets go to my room while they explore. No feeding if you get any temptation, come home." I said and they nodded. They left as I took Alice to my room. I opened my door and went in. I set my bag on my bed and looked at Alice. I looked away and grabbed some shorts and a tank-top that would fit her. "Here so you can take a shower." I said and she smiled. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I grabbed some clothes as she came in and did the same thing. I changed and walked back into my room.

"Ok how are we going to decide that this will happen?" Alice said as she looked at me.

"I am pretty sure it will happen. My visions never lead me wrong and they never change. I see visions beyond the choices someone makes and yours is developing into my kind of Visions." I said and she nodded.

"Can you tell me who those people are?" Alice said as she sat on my bed. I sat on my bed next to her and nodded.

"The Silver headed male with pointy elf like ears is Sesshomaru he is my adopted brother. The one with silver hair and dog ears is Inuyasha he is Sesshomaru's brother and is my brother, his mate is Kikyu she is the black haired browned eyed chick. Sango is one with blackish brown hair, her mate is Niko. Sango is my sister as well as Kagome's sister. Kagome is the black haired blue eyed girl. She is mine and Bella's cousin as well as my twin. Niko is the one with Blond hair and orange eyes. His sister is Nikala she is the blond with blue eyes she is mated to Miroku. Miroku is the one with black hair silver tipped dog ears and purple eyes. He is my brother. Kouga is the one with brown hair and blue eyes, his mate is Ayame she is the red head and emerald eyed girl. Ryu is the black haired blue eyed male with pointy ears, his mate is Luna she is the one with Black hair with silver streaks and silver tipped dog ears. They are my adopted parents because they can't have kids. Souta is the brown haired blue eyed male. He is the youngest looking of the older ones. He was standing next to Kagome in the vision and Kohaku is the last of them he is standing next to his sister Sango." I looked at Alice and she smiled.

"Who are the kids?" Alice said and I smiled as I stood up. I went to the bookshelves and grabbed a photo album. I sat back on the bed and handed it to her.

"Ayame has 3 son's called Royku, Ginta, and Kouga. Inuyasha has 4 sons and 3 daughters. His sons are Inumaru, Toga, Inu, and Yasha. His daughters are Lillian, Kiko, and Shiori. Ryu has two daughters and 2 sons. His sons are Shippo and Kohaku, his daughters are Rin and I. My kids are Kanna the black haired girl with white bangs, Akago the black haired enfant with a white streak, Hakudoshi is the black haired male that has blue eyes with flects of red and gold, Alec you know, and Jane you know. The others I don't know." I said as I looked at Alice.

"Are your kids adopted?" Alice said and I smiled.

"Yes they are." I said as I looked out the window. "Why would Jasper and you kiss me is the question." I said as I looked at her.

"How did you two know each other?" Alice said as she looked at me. I smiled at her though it was slightly forced.

"Do you wanna here my full story Alice?" I said as I sat against my head board.

"Your full story? What do you mean?" Alice said and I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your full story? What do you mean?" Alice said and I smiled.

"From when I was 12 till now?" I said as I smiled at her and she nodded. "Ok here is the story; about 6 years ago I turned 12 as did Bella and my sister Kagome. I was conceived by Sakura Higurashi but she gave me to Ryu and Luna, Luna was Sakura's Husbands half sister. No one knew she was a demon only Ryu who was also a demon and a few humans, but anyway, it was my 12th birthday I had left with my Papa Ryu and Mama Luna. I went to my room and fell asleep but when I woke up I was in England in the year 795. That morning I met Alec and Jane for the next 5 years we became inseparable. When they were 12 I was going to see them and they were burning I thought they had died so I left and traveled Europe for 3 years along the way I met a Vampire male and Female. The male thought I would make a great addition to their coven but I didn't change I fought the venom I don't know how I did it but I did. From that day I became a part of their coven so they protected me and we stayed in contact till a year before I met Kagome in Federal Japan. Now I had been in Japan for many years. We defeated Naraku an evil demon and lived in the past. I became the daughter to Sesshomaru and Ryu as well as Sesshomaru's younger sister. They told me I would take over their thrones if anything happened to them and any business they owned I would take over as well." I said and Alice was looking at me intrigued.

"You couldn't see your family for years?" Alice said and I nodded.

"Now back to the story. It was a few months before Jasper was changed that I went to America. I was intrigued by them. I went to were the Vampires were rumored most. There I met Maria. She thought she changed me because I made her think that. That was probably a year after Jasper was changed. She took me to their hide out. Jasper actually kinda scared me but he lured me in with his charm. I had stayed there for quite awhile. I was Maria's second most prized possession with my skills in combat and my skill in seeing the future. Now when the rounds for newborn execution came I felt bad for him and he for me because unknown to Maria I was an Empath as well. So during this time it was exceptionally hard, but 5 years after Peter and Charlotte left I ran away I couldn't deal with it but I was also called away on duty. Ok now 2 years prior Jasper came to me for comfort. I came to him as well. We had reached our Limit. I wanted to take him with me but I had to rush and there was no time to tell him. I am glad to know he is alive though." I said as I looked at her. She was slightly shocked by my story.

"So you loved him?" Alice said as she looked down.

"Yes I did love him. I was in love with him. When we were in Maria's army it changed us. I don't know if he loved me but he probably doesn't love me. He probably never liked me." I said as I heard the door open. It closed and three sets of feet were heard.

"Lilly he probably was in love with you. I hate to admit it but you are a lot better than me." Alice said as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her. The door opened but I didn't notice.

"Thank you Alice but Jasper probably never loved me." I said as I hugged her back. I pulled away and I turned to the door to see Jasper. He was looking at me slightly stunned.

"Lilly why would you say I never loved you?" Jasper said as he set his hand on mine. I looked away and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Because I fell in love with you and you only looked at me as a comrade." I said and I felt Alice rub my back as Jasper sat on the bed.

"Lilly I loved you but you know why I couldn't act on it. I was devastated after you left. You helped me with everything I went through. I thought you had died and then I found Alice. I fell in love with her but I still had a love for you that would not die." Jasper said as he made me look at him. I felt Alice grow sadder by the second.

"Alice, remember our vision." I said and Alice nodded and I smiled. She smiled back and flung herself at me, which made me collide into Jasper and we tumbled to the floor.

"Alice, Lilly what did you see Edward wouldn't tell me for fear you two would kill him." Jasper said as he smiled at us.

"I will tell you once Alice gets off me." I said as I moved slightly. Alice giggled and got up. She helped me up and Jasper stood.

"LILLY, BELLA I AM HOME!" Charlie shouted from down stairs I smiled and sat where I was sitting before.

"Ok Alice and I had a vision. It was at a house in the backyard. I was meditating and kids were running around. I opened my eyes and land on the ground and then stood. When I stood you walked up to me and kissed me then Alice came up to me and kissed me, then the vision ended." I said as I looked down.

"That's why we were talking about her past she told me how her life was before Maria's army." Alice said and I nodded.

"So what will we do?" Jasper said slightly confused. Alice and I looked at each other and giggled.

"We love each other and date each other, though I have never done it before. I am sorry if the idea bothers you guys." I said as I looked down.

"If it means I can have Jasper then it is ok and plus from what you said about the vision it will happen at one point." Alice said as she smiled.

"If it means I am able to love you both then I am willing to try it." Jasper said and I smiled at them.

"Ok let's just keep this between us and Edward because he probably already knows." I said as looked at the ceiling.

"Lilly I think we should tell our family they are very understanding." Alice said as she smiled.

"Ok do you wanna go now?" I said as I smiled at her.

"Sure why not. I will get Edward and Bella." Jasper said as he left. I heard a knock on the window and looked to see Alec and Jane. I opened the window and they came in.

"We had fun exploring." Alec said as he smirked at me.

"We are going to the Cullen's you two will either ride with Edward or run." I said as I smiled.

"We will run." Jane said as she looked down.

"Ok lets go." I said as I grabbed my school bag, my phone, and my keys. I walked down stairs with them following.

"Uncle Charlie is it ok if Bella and I go to the Cullen's?" I said as I looked at Charlie.

"Yes but be back by 8:00." Charlie said as Bella came down.

"Ok bye Uncle Charlie." I said as I ran out the door with the others. I hopped into my mustang with Alice while Bella and Jasper got in Edwards car. We drove to the Cullen's house and Alice talked the whole time. I smiled at her as I pulled into the drive way.

"My papa's house is a lot nicer you would like it Alice." I said as I turned off the car and I got out. I closed the door and walked to Edward's car as Alec and Jane showed up.

"Come on let's go inside." Jasper said as he smiled. Edward and Bella walked inside and we followed. Alice was holding my hand as she pulled me into the living room. The whole family was there. I looked down as I fidgeted.

"Guys we have something to say." Alice said as she tapped my shoulder. I looked at her and she smiled as she nodded.

"Uhm Alice is saying that uhm I." I looked away feeling scared. "Alice, Jasper, and I are going to uhm ya know." I said as I hid behind Jasper.

"What she is saying is we are going to date. I seen it in a vision and so did Lilly." Alice said as she seen their faces. Carlisle stepped forward and hugged me when Jasper moved away from me.

"Alice is telling the truth." Edward said as Carlisle pulled away from me and the others smiled.

"Lilly they aren't mad at you. They don't hate you." Jasper said as I looked at the others. I see them as they smiled at me.

"Welcome to the family Lilly." Emmett said as he smiled. "So when is your birthday?" Emmett said and I laughed.

"If you're talking about my human one it's September 13 but if you mean the one I go by after I was turned into a demon then that is April 1." I said as I looked at them. "I know what you are thinking but I am not a vampire. I am a demon through a blood adoption." I said as I looked at them.

"Welcome to the family." Esme said as she smiled. She gave me a hug.

"Thank you Esme." I said as I bowed my head then lifted it. I smiled at them. Alice smiled at me as she hugged me. My eyes widened as I felt about 4 very distinctive auras. I ran out the house as the people landed. The others came outside curiously. My Family stood at the tree line. My family consisted of Ryu, Luna, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyu, Kagome, Souta, Sango, Niko, Miroku, Nikala, Kanna, Rin, Hakudoshi, Shippo, Akago, Kohaku, Ayame, and Kouga. I smiled and ran to them. I jumped into Ryu's arms and he held me bridal style as I buried my head into his shoulder. My family smiled and laughed at my actions. I lifted my head and Ryu kissed my forehead and he set me down on my feet. Luna kissed my forehead and hugged me.

"Mama, Papa." I said as I smiled at them. My family smiled at me. "Why are you here?" I said as I looked at my family.

"We wished to see you and your kids missed you oh and we brought a present." Ryu said as he smiled. He pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the ground it grew into a cage to show a few dogs. One was a pure black boxer/Pittbull, there was a pure white lab, a goldish colored pittbull/german sheppered, two small black dogs one had a white paw and the other didn't, and the last one was a white dog with black patches. I smiled as they started to wake up. I kneeled down and let them sniff my hand.

"Thank you papa." Lilly said as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome Lilly. The biggest black one is Nina, the goldish one is Duke, the white one with black patches is Patches, the black one with the white paw is Tiny, the all black one is her sister Athena, and the white lab is Zeus." Ryu said as he smiled at me. I smiled at the dogs.

"Oh I am so rude. Guys this is my family. Ryu is the one who gave me the dogs, Luna is the one with all black hair and blue gold eyes, Sesshomaru is the Silver haired male that is standing next to Luna, Inuyasha is the other silver haired male, Kikyu is the one next to him with black hair and brown eyes she is his mate, Sango is the brown haired girl next to the blond male with orange eyes, the orange eyed male is Niko they are mates, his sister is standing next to him they are twins. Her name is Nikala the male standing next to her is her mate. His name is Miroku, next to him is my twin sister Kagome, and our little brother Souta. Next to Souta is his girlfriend Shiori, next to her is Kohaku and his sister and brother Rin and Shippo. Akago, Hokudoshi, and Kanna are in front of those three. Kouga is the brown haired blue eyed male, next to him is his mate Ayame and their 3 son's called Royku, Ginta, and Kouga. In front of them are Inuyasha's 4 sons and 3 daughters. His sons are Inumaru, Toga, Inu, and Yasha. His daughters are Lillian, Kiko, and Shiori." I said as I smiled and pointed to each of them. They nodded at their names being called.

"Will you introduce us to them?" Ryu said as he pointed to the Cullens. I nodded and looked at them.

"Carlisle is the short haired blond male, next to him is his mate Esme. The rest are their adopted kids. Rosalie Hale is blond female next to her is her mate Emmett Cullen. Edward is the male with the copper hair color next to him is my cousin Bella who is also his girlfriend. Jasper Hale is the last male and next to him is his mate Alice." I said as I looked away.

"Lilly I can tell there is something you wish to ask Sesshomaru, Luna, and I." Ryu said and I looked at him.

"Well Jasper, Alice, and I wish to date. I wish to ask your consent on the relationship Father." I said as I kneeled on one knee with my other foot on the ground and my arm on my knee with my head bowed.

"I give you my consent my daughter. I only wish for you to be happy but if they hurt you I will kill them." Ryu said as he touched my head.

"I as well give my consent." Luna said as Ryu took his hand away. "If they hurt you I will kill them as well." Luna said as she touched my head. She took her hand away as Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"I give my consent my only daughter. I wish you happiness, but if they hurt you they will face a very painful death by my claws." Sesshomaru said as he bent down. He kissed my head and then stood up. They pulled me up and I smiled at them as I cried.

"Thank you!" I said as I hugged them I pulled away and tackled Jasper and Alice to the ground and they laughed at me. I smiled at them as I giggled. I stood up and pulled them up.

"Lilly there is one thing though." Ryu said as he smirked. I looked at him and I felt bad to whomever he was directing his eyes at.

"What is it Papa?" I said as I smiled at Ryu.

"Jasper and Alice will train to protect you till we deem them fit to protect you." Ryu said and I was confused.

"By 'We' you mean mama, you, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga?" I said as I looked at him.

"No he also means Kagome, Souta, Sango, Miroku, and I." Kikyu said and I looked at her.

"Well good luck Alice and Jasper. They are hard core teachers, especially when it comes to me." I said as I looked at them in pity.

"We agree to your condition if it means we can date her." Jasper said as he looked at Ryu.

"Alright lessons start tomorrow at 3:00 and go to 4:00 am on school days but on weekends and breaks it starts at 4:00 am and goes to midnight." Sesshomaru said as he smirked at them.

"You will also alternate people once you finish the lesson they are teaching you." Luna said as she smiled at them.

"Wait does that mean you guys have a house here?" I said as I looked at them. Luna smiled.

"Yes we do." Ryu said as he smiled at me.

"Ok, Papa can Alec and Jane stay in my room?" I said as I looked at him.

"Oh they are the twins that are standing near your mustang. Yes they may. I will take them with us and show them to your room, but I will have two rooms designed for them." Ryu said as he smiled.

"Thanks Papa and could you possibly take them to get a few clothes, I will pay you back." I said and Ryu nodded. I looked at my phone and it read 7:20. "Bella we gotta go. Uncle Charlie said we had to be home by 8:00." I said as I put my phone away and grabbed my keys. "I am going to take Patches and Athena with me." I said as I smiled. Ryu pulled out two leashes and gave them to me. I grabbed them I latched the leashes on their collars and closed the cage. Ryu pulled out a bag of dog food and it got bigger. He carried it to the car

"Ok Lils. Nice to meet you all. Bye Kags and Souta." Bella said as she waved. We walked to my car and got in. I popped the trunk for him and he put the food in the trunk along with 2 sets of bowls. I started my mustang and it purred to life. I waved to them and then pulled out the drive way. I drove back to Uncle Charlies and I parked in the driveway. I smiled as Bella got out with the two dogs. I grabbed my keys and popped the drunk. I lock the door and close it. I walked to the trunk and grabbed the stuff. Bella opened the door and closed it as I walked in. Bella and I ran upstairs. I walked to my room and set the bowls and dog food on my bed.

"They are so cute." I said as I picked Patches up and Bella picked Athena up.

"Yea they are cute." Bella said as Charlie knocked on the open door. We smiled at him.

"Uncle Charlie I probably should have asked before I brought the two dogs' home with me." I said as I looked down.

"It's ok Lilly. I don't mind. I will take their food and bowl down stairs and set them in the kitchen for you." Charlie said as he smiled. He grabbed their stuff and left.

"Goodnight Lils." Bella said as she set Athena on my bed. I smiled as I hugged her and then she left. I closed my door and took their leashes off. I set them on my nightstand.


	6. Chapter 6

I was glad school was almost over. Alice, Jasper, and I spent most nights talking when they were able to not train. We usually talked till I fell asleep. We had grown more attached but would not openly display it to anyone but mine and theirs family. It was a weekend and we were going to the Cullen's today. I slid on my black and blue dress Alice and Jasper gave me. I slid on my leggings and boots. I did my makeup and smiled. I grabbed my phone, phone charger and wallet. I kissed Patches and Athena's heads and walked out of my room and went down stairs. Bella and I left and got in my mustang. I drove it to their house and smiled. I got out of the car and we head inside. We walked into the living room and they were watching the news. I sat on Jaspers lap and put my legs on Alice's lap.

"Watcha watching?" I said as I looked at Carlisle. He smiled at me.

"We are watching the news. Seems like more newborns. We are going to have to check it out because we are the closest coven." Carlsile said and I nodded.

"I can send Kagome and Kikyu. They can purify the vamps that are doing this." I said as I looked at Carlisle.

"No it is ok." Carlisle said as he turned it off. The rest of the day we played chess. At one point it was Alice against me. We stalemated each other.

A few weeks later Bella went to see her mom with Edward. I went to see Jacob but couldn't find him so I followed his scent to a house. I saw multiple guys and a female. All the males were shirtless but one.

"Lilly why the heck are you here?" Jacob said and I smirked.

"I wanted to hang out and you were not home so I followed your scent." I said as I looked at him.

"You're a werewolf?" Jacob said and I stared at him.

"No I am a demon." I said as I looked at him. He looked confused. "Oh god you don't know what a demon is? Jeeze and I thought Inu was a baka. A demon is a strong person they have a very long life span and some are stronger than others." I said and he nodded.

"Oh Sam this is Lilly she is Bella's cousin. Lilly the female is Leah next to her is her brother Seth, next to him is Quil and Embry, then Jarad, next to Jarad is Paul, and next to Paul is Sam. Sam is our Alpha." Jacob said and I waved to them. My phone rang and I answered it. I hung up.

"Sorry Jake I gotta go. Nice meeting ya." I said as I turned around. I ran off and went home. I walked in to see Charlie cleaning up puke. Athena was in the corner laying down. I picked her up and held her.

"Charlie I am sorry she got sick." I said and Charlie nodded.

"It's ok Lilly she just probably drank too much water." Charlie said as he stood up and through the wash cloth into the washer. I kissed Athena's head and set her on the couch.

"I am gonna go to my homework." I said as I smiled. I kissed Charlie's cheek and ran upstairs and not to my surprise Jasper and Alice were waiting. "Hey Ali, hey Jazzy." I said as I closed the door.

"Hey Lils." Jasper said as he smirked, I smiled as I sat at my desk and pulled out my homework.

"Lilly I love you." Alice said and she smiled. I smiled as I looked at her.

"Love you too Ali." I said as I smiled. I started to do my English homework when my phone went off. I pulled it out and it was a text from Yasha.

 _Hey Aunty. Ryu and Sesshomaru told me to tell you Alice and Jasper have to be at the house in 20.- Yasha_

"Alice Jasper you two are requested at Ryu's house." I said as I replied _Ok._ I smiled at Alice and Jasper as they stood.

"Bye." They said together as they hugged me. I hugged them back and they jumped through my window and left. I smiled as I went back to doing my homework. School was almost over to which I am glad for. A few more weeks and it would be over. I finished my homework and lay on my bed. I looked at the clock it red 4:00.

*April 1st after School**Lilly's POV*

I was getting changed for my birthday party at the Cullen's. I put on a dark purple tank-top and a see-through silky black shirt. I slid on black skinny jeans and smiled. I put on my boots and then did my makeup. I pulled my hair up but left my bangs and some hair to frame my face down. Earlier in the morning before school Charlie woke me up and handed me a few outfits, and Bella gave me a digital picture frame. I smiled as I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys. I walk downstairs and Bella is waiting there. I smiled at her as we left. We got in my car and I drove to the Cullen's house. I smiled as I pulled into the drive way. Jasper and Edward were standing at the door. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and keys. I got out of the car and walked to Jasper. I hugged him and kissed him. They led Bella and I into the house and I smiled when I seen the living room.

"Happy Birthday Lilly!" They said and I smiled at them. I was glad I was spending my birthday with them.

"Now Lilly it is time for presents." Alice said as she walked up to me with a small box. I smiled as she handed it to me. I opened it and it was a bracelet with charms, the charms were a wolf, a lilly, a rose, water, fire, a bear, a lion, and a dog. I smiled at it as I hugged Alice.

"Thank you Alice." I said as I let go. She smiled and Esme walked up to me and she had a bigger gift. I opened it and it was a pair of leggings, a skirt, and shirt. I smiled as I hugged her tightly. "Thanks Esme." I said and she smiled. She stepped back with Alice and Carlisle stepped forward and handed me a gift. I opened it and it was a pair of shoes to go with the outfit Esme got me and a necklace with a heart. I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Carlisle." I said as I let go and he smiled at me. He stepped back and Edward and Bella stepped forward. I grabbed the gift they offered and smiled at them. I opened it and it had drawing stuff. I smiled and hugged them. "Thanks you guys." I said as I let go. Jasper stepped forward and hand me a long but thin present. I grabbed it and opened it. I seen a case made out of cherry wood. I opened it and there was a ton of throwing knives I sniffed and they smelled like poison. There were also a few bottles of the poison in the case. I smiled at that fact. "Nice gift love, but laced in poison?" I said as I closed the case.

"I remember you also wanting them when we were in Maria's army." Jasper said and I smiled. I hugged him and let go. He stepped back and Rosalie stepped forward. I grabbed the present she offered and smiled. I opened it and there were a few dresses. One was black with blue, the other was black with purple, and the last one was all black. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Rosalie." I said as I let go and she smiled. She stepped back and Emmet stepped forward. I smiled as I grabbed the box and opened it. It was empty.

"I already hooked the radio up in your room with surround sound and everything." Emmett said and I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for everything." I said as I smiled. They smiled back.

"Lilly we will take your stuff and put it in your room while you take your mustang." Emmett said as he smiled. I nodded at him.


	7. Chapter 7

'Yes it is over.' I thought as I ran to my Papa Ryu. I hugged him tightly and he smiled. It was finally over but I knew I would go to school again if I lived with the Cullens.

"I am so proud of you baby girl." Luna said as she hugged me.

"Thank you mama." I said as I smiled at her. Alice walked up to me with Jasper next to her.

"Lilly don't forget we are throwing a party in an hour. You gotta be there early." Alice said as she smiled at me. I hugged her and nodded as I pulled away.

"Ok I will bring Bella with me so tell Edward not to pick us up. Oh and Alice you can drive my car tonight if you wish." I said as I smiled. Alice smiled at me.

"Thanks Lilly and I will tell Edward now take Bella and go get ready." Alice said as she pushed me to Bella. I laughed as I went to Bella after she stopped.

"Hey Bells we should go get ready Alice wants us there a little early I don't know why though." I said as I smiled at Bella. I waved to Charlie not noticing Renee.

"Mom I don't know if you forgot but this is Lilly." Bella said to her mom Renne.

"I remember Bella." Renee said as I looked at her. I smiled and waved.

"Bells come on or Alice is gonna get mad." I said and Bella smirked. We said bye to them and left. We got into my mustang and drove to Charlie's house. We got out and ran inside. I went into my room and smiled. I took off my clothes I was wearing and I smiled as I put on my all black tank-top that said FOREVER in pink at the top and green at the bottom with Wild child in green below it with an eagle below wild child and below the eagle was rock and roll. The rock was sparkles, the & Roll was pink, and everything was outlined in silver sparkles. I slid on my black leggings and put on my black frilly skirt. The skirt had a few chains on my waist. I slid on my leather ankle combat boots, and a leather jacket. I pulled my hair into a high pony tail. I left my bangs down and I left down some hair to frame my face. I put on sparkly gray eye shadow but it wasn't too sparkly. I put on black eye liner and smiled. I grabbed my wallet, camera, and my phone.

"Lilly you look cute not my style but you look cute." Bella said and I smiled at her. I walked out of my room and we walked downstairs and went to my car. I smiled as I got in and started it. I drove to their house and pulled into the driveway.

"I wonder why we had to come early." I said as I turned off my car and got out. Bella and I walked to the door and went in. Alice and Jasper were standing there. Jasper grabbed my hand and Alice grabbed Bella's. They lead us into the living. Alice did really well with decorations. I smiled at the others as Alice and Jasper let our hands go and stood next to the rest. Esme stepped forward and handed us both a little box. I opened it and on the inside was a necklace. It had a crescent moon charm with wolf charm on it.

"Thank you." I said as I smiled. I hugged Esme tightly and she hugged me back.

"You're welcome Lilly. Also Luna gave me the idea for yours." Esme said as she smiled at me. I took it out of the box and put it on. Bella had Edward help with hers. I smiled at her necklace. It had a charm that said Love.

"Alice we have almost 30 minutes before anyone gets here." I said as I looked at her and she smiled.

"I don't know I didn't expect you to get here this early." Alice said as she looked at me.

"Ok Ali, hay Bells who did you invite?" I said as I turned to look at her.

"I invited Jake and he invited Quil and Embry." Bella said as she looked at me and I smiled.

"Ok uhm I am gonna call papa. I have to make sure the kids are ok." I said as I smiled. I waved and walked into the kitchen. I walked to the branch that was against the door. I stood on it as I pulled out my phone and I called Ryu.

" **Hello Ryu speaking."** Ryu said and I smiled.

" **Hey papa I was just checking on the kids."** I said as I giggled.

" **Oh they are doing well your siblings miss you."** Ryu said as he smiled.

" **I know I will come see them tomorrow."** I said as I smiled.

" **So when does the party start?"** Ryu said as I sat on the branch.

" **Uhm It doesn't start for 15 minutes but some people are arriving."** I said as I smiled.

" **Ok I will let you go. Bye darling."** Ryu said as he hung up. I smiled and put my phone away. I don't know how long I sat there after that just thinking but it was probably awhile.

"Lilly come on." Bella said as she pulled me up and into the house. I smiled as she led me out into the dance area. I smiled as I seen he take me to the wolves.

"Hey Jake." I said as I seen Alice. Bella and I smiled at her. I seen her go into a vision and the same thing happened to me. I felt someone pick me up but I didn't notice who. I buried my head in the person's chest.

*Normal POV*

Lilly was sitting on a bench in a room away from the guest. She had curled up on the bench and laid her head on Bella's lap. The wolves and most of the Cullens were standing.

"Jacob ask Sam if he will be an Allie to us." Carlisle said as he looked at Jacob. Lilly sat up as she felt Ryu and Sesshomaru come into the room.

"What has happened?" Ryu said as he looked at Carlisle and Sesshomaru pulled Lilly into his arms.

"Alice and Lilly seen a vision of a new born army coming, they somehow got a hold of Bella's shirt and they are following her scent." Carlisle said as he looked at Ryu.

"We will help seeing as Bella is also under our protection." Sesshomaru said as he kissed Lilly's forehead. Lilly looked at them.

"We will ask Sam." Jacob said as he turned around. "We have to go." Jacob said and they left.

"Papa I am gonna take Bella home." Lilly said as she stood up. She grabbed Bella's hand and left. She got in her car and drove them home.

The wolves had agreed to help them in the fight. The next day Bella and Lilly drove in Emmett's jeep with Edward driving. Bella was wearing jeans and a tee shirt while Lilly wore her old battle outfit. She was wearing her demon slay uniform. Edward parked the jeep and got out. Bella and Lilly got out and they walked to the front of the jeep. Bella sat on the jeep while Lilly leaned against a tree.

"Why are you wearing that?" Carlisle said and Lilly smiled at him.

"It is my old battle outfit from the feudal Era." Lilly said as she smiled. The wolves arrived at the same time as Lilly's family. They were wearing their battle gear from the past.

"Alright thank you for joining us Sam. Now I am going to let Jasper take over because he knows newborns the most." Carlisle said as Jasper stepped forward.

"Carlisle so do I or did you forget I was there when Jasper was there?" Lilly said as she smirked.

"Lilly will also help. We will split the groups up so it is even." Carlisle said as he stepped back to his family.

"Here are the groups on Jaspers there is Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Royku, Ginta, Kouga, Inumaru, Toga, Shippo, Inu, Kohaku, Yasha, Kouga, Nikala, Miroku, Niko, and Kikyu. On mine are Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Leah, Embry, Quil, Sesshomaru, Lillian, Kiko, Shirori, Rin, Kanna, Akago, Hakudoshi, Ryu, Luna, Inuyasha, Ayame, Sango, and Kagome." Lilly said as she smiled at them. Lilly took her group over to the left side and Jasper took his to the right.

"Alright let's get to it." Lilly said as she looked at her group. "Rule number 1. Never let a new born get its arms around you. Rule number 2. Don't go for the easy kill they will be expecting that. Now let's try this, Ryu your up." Lilly said as she stepped back. Ryu stepped forward. "Go." Lilly said and Ryu went to attack her but she slipped behind him and grabbed his throat, she threw him on the ground. She helped him up. "Let's say Ryu is the newborn how would you take him down?" Lilly said as she looked at them. Leah yipped and Lilly smiled. "Yes Leah you are right. Catch them off guard and rip them limb for limb then burn them." Lilly said as she smiled at Leah. For the next few hours they fought against each other. "Alright that's it." Lilly said and Emmett and a wolf stopped fighting. Lilly walked up to Bella and smiled. Jasper walked up to Lilly.

"How do you two know so much about newborns?" Bella said as she looked at us. Jasper slid his sweater sleeves up, Lilly did the same and they showed her their arms.

"We were both in Maria's army. Although Jasper was changed a few months before me, but I was never changed. Maria though I was though. Jasper and I were her greatest tools. Jasper and I were both empaths so we felt others emotions. Jasper was always the one to kill of the newborns when the time came. We trained the newborns in battle that is how we know so much about them Bells." Lilly said as she smiled at Bella. Bella nodded as Kikyu, Kagome, and Sango walked up behind Lilly and hugged her.

"Hey Bella, Kagome has told us so much about you." Sango said as she smiled.

"Why are you two wearing the same thing?" Bella said as she pointed to Lilly and Sango's outfits.

"We are known as demon slayers. This is the demon slayer uniform everyone had a different color. Mine is Pink, my brother Kohaku's is green, and Lilly's is blue. We are the last of the demon slayers, till we have kids." Sango said as she smiled at Bella.

"Ok I understand I think." Bella said as Alice came up and hugged Jasper and Lilly.

"Bye guys I gotta get Bella home." Lilly said as she hugged them and turned into wolf. The wolf was slightly bigger than the Quileute packs wolf forms. The wolf was all black with white paws and a white tipped tail. She made Bella get on her and she ran home. Before they got out of the forest Lilly turned back and they walked into the house. They walked to their rooms. Lilly laid on her bed and Patches and Athena lies on her stomach. She looked out the window and seen a wolf and one of the Cullen's. She fell asleep a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning of the battle with the newborns. Edward proposed to Bella a few nights before. Edward and Bella had stayed in the mountains last night with Jacob. The rest of us would arrive in the clearing this morning. I was already dressed waiting for the others. Alec, Jane, Hakudoshi, Akago, and Kanna would not be fighting they will be watching over the town in case there is a lone vampire but I told Alec and Jane to stay out of sight in case the volturi come. I smiled as the others came into the living room. The wolf pack and my demon family would wait for a few minutes after the newborns came into the clearing then they would attack. We ran to the clearing we made for the battle to take place. I smiled as we came in.

Everything was in place now all we had to wait for was the newborns which won't take long. When they arrived we attacked. I ripped one of their heads off. The wolves and demon came in and it was over before it really started. I smiled as Bella, Seth, and Edward came into the clearing. I saw a vampire run at Leah and she was fighting it and then Jacob stepped in and attacked it but it wrapped its arms around him and crushed his ribs. The wolves attacked the vampire as Jacob phased back. Bella and I ran to Jacob's side and Carlisle did the same.

"Guys get him back to the house the volturi won't take to lightly of a shifter vampire treaty." Carlisle said as the wolves came back after killing the lone vampire. The wolves picked Jacob up and left. The demon family soon left as walked to the other Cullen's which were near a fire. I seen a female vampire and walked up to her.

"What is your name?" I said as I smiled at her.

"Bree Tanner Miss." She said as she looked at me with a little fear.

"I won't hurt you, I will protect you I promise." I said as the volturi came in. I stepped to the front.

"The volturi don't take too lightly to someone who takes two of our strongest members." Felix said as he looked at me.

"They were mine far before they became a part of your coven. So it is natural that they would come with me." I said as I looked at him.

"You missed one." Felix said as he looked at Bree.

"We offered her asylum if she surrendered." Carlisle said as he looked at Felix.

"The volturi do not offer second chances." Felix said as he looked at them.

"You have no say in the matter Felix. She is under my protection and there for by attacking her you bring war to your coven. Sesshomaru and Ryu do not take too kindly to wars." I said as I looked at him. I smirked at him as I seen him cower. They soon left and I laughed. "So weak. God I hate them they are so stupid. Bree-chan would you like to stay with me or Carlisle?" I said as I looked at her and smiled.

"You Ma'am." Bree said as she bowed her head.

"Ok how about I take you to get some clothes and then we can go to my Uncle Charlie's. Ok?" I said as I looked at her. She nodded and I smiled. "But a fair warning he is a human but I can help you with that." I said as I smiled and she smiled back.

"Lilly kids love you way too much." Carlisle said and the others nodded.

"Yea they do but I love them." I said as I smiled. "Common Bree. I have to get some things before I go shopping with you oh and just call me Lilly." I said as I grabbed her hand she smiled and nodded. I ran to Charlie's house with her running besides me. I ran into the house and went to my room. I let go of her hand and looked for something. I found a bracelet with a few charms.

"I like your room Lilly." Bree said and I walked to her and smiled.

"Thanks Bree, here this will turn your eyes a human color, you won't sparkle in the sun, and it dulls your sense of smell." I said as I handed her the bracelet. She put it on and her eyes turned brown. I smiled as I grabbed my wallet and phone. She smiled as I grabbed my keys.

"Thank you Lilly." Bree said as I walked out the room and she followed me. I walked outside and closed the door after her.

"Now this is my beloved baby." I said as I walked to my mustang. I unlocked the doors and we got in. "I am going to let you get anything you want so don't be scared how much you spend." I said as I started the car and pulled out. She nodded as I drove to the mall. I pulled into a parking spot. "Now Bree be careful. You can't move fast or touch people because of your temperature." I said as I looked at her and she nodded. I got out and we walked to the mall and went in. I smiled as she looked around I followed her as she went into a clothing store. I smiled as I grabbed a basket and followed her. She grabbed a few jeans, skirts, and leggings. She then grabbed shirts to match and a pair of shoes. I smiled as I paid for the stuff and we carried it to my car. I popped my drunk and put the bags in the trunk. We got into the car and I drove home.

"Bree I know vampires don't sleep so you can do anything you want at night except for drinking human blood. You can only drink animal blood." I said as I turned the car off. I got out and popped the trunk as she got out. I smiled as I locked the car and we close the door. I grabbed some bags and she grabbed some. I opened the door and heard Charlie. I walked in and Bree followed me and she closed the door.

"Hey Lilly, who is she?" Charlie said as he turned to face me.

"Hey Uncle Charlie this is Bree. She has nowhere to go so I offered her to sleep in my room with me." I said as I smiled.

"Ok Lilly. Nice to meet you Bree I am Charlie." Charlie said as he smiled. Bree nodded her head and waved shyly. I smiled as I took her to my room.

"Bree you can use the bottom drawer in the dresser." I said as I set her bags next to it, she nodded and put her stuff away.

"Thank you Lilly. You didn't have to do this for me." Bree said as she stood back up and looked at me.

"I know I didn't but I did anyways Bree. Think about it like this. If you are good and don't kill a human I will protect you and as your protector it is my duty to care for you." I said and I smiled at her as I made her sit down.

"Okay Lilly." Bree said as she smiled at me.

"I am gonna go to sleep." I said and I kissed Bree's forehead as I stood and changed into a tank top and a pair of basketball shorts. Bree smiled as she stood and sat on the window seat. I smiled as I lied down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

*Dream scene*

I was in a forest clearing. It was quiet large, there were a few people standing there smiling. I was startled by their appearences. 4 of them were humans and 4 of them were demons. They were all wearing federal Japanese clothes. Out of the demons 2 were dogs, 1 was a dragon and the other I did not know what he was.

"Lilly there is a reason why I have brought you here." A female said. She was the only female in a battle uniform.

"Why am I here then?" I said as I looked at them.

"Do you know who we are?" The male dog demon said.

"Well no but yes at the same time. You are InuTaishō, and the other dog demon is InuKimi and the human female in the white and pink Kimono is Izaiyo." I said as I looked at him.

"Yes you are right. I am Midorikú, the male in the demon slayer outfit is Sango's father Sako, the other male is Miroku's father Mirku. The dragon is Ryūkotsusei and the other demon is Tōtōsai." The female in the battle uniform said.

"Why have you called me here?" I said as I looked at them.

"We have called you here because we wish to tell you something." Midorikú said as she smiled at me gently.

"I know Kohaku still feels depressed because of what he did to me and the other demon slayers but tell him we forgive him." Sako said as he looked at me. I smiled and nodded.

"Tell Miroku I am proud of him and tell him I want grandbabies." Mirku said as he smiled at me. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Tell my son I am proud of him, though I was mad when he kept breaking Kagome's heart. I am still proud of him." Izaiyo said and I nodded at her.

"Tell Sesshomaru I am proud of him for finding love, oh and Lilly I am proud he adopted you as his daughter." InuKimi said as she smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"Tell my sons I am proud of them. I am proud of you too; I wish to give you this." InuTaishō said as he hand me a sword.

"Sou'nga? I cannot take him." I said as I looked at InuTaishō. He smiled at me and nodded. I grabbed it a little reluctantly.

"Tell my nephew I am proud of him. Though I was evil and he hated me I understand the error in my ways." Ryūkotsusei said as he looked at me. He held out a baby dragon to me and I grabbed it. It was black with dark purple and dark blue tints on its scales. I smiled and nodded to him.

"Lilly to you I give a precious gift that I wish I could have given you before I died." Tōtōsai said as he stepped forward. He held two swords. "To you Lilly I gift Tensaiga and Tesseiga. They are an exact replica of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords with a few extra things. Take care of them Lilly." Tōtōsai said as he looked at me. I smiled as I grabbed the swords and bowed. I straightened after a few seconds. I looked at Midorikú as she stepped up to me.

"Lilly, I gift to you Kira, Dark, and Inu. They are like Kirara except Dark is a fox and Inu is a dog." Midorikú said as she made three two-tailed animals appear. I smiled as I looked at them. "Take care Lilly it is time to wake up and your stuff will not appear till you wish it. They will be in this bracelet." Midorikú said as she turned everything into a charm on a bracelet. She put the bracelet on my wrist and I smiled.

"Will I see any of you again?" I said as I looked at them. Midorikú nodded as they disappeared.

*End Dream*

"Lilly wake up!" Bella shouted and I shot up and she landed on the floor with a thunk.

"I am so sorry Bella." I said as I helped her up. I stood up and grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed. I smiled as I pulled my hair up and went back into my room. I grabbed my black computer bag and put my phone, wallet, and phone charger in the bag. "Come on Bree." I said as I grabbed her hand then grabbed Bella's and pulled them down the stairs. I went to my car and we got in. I smiled as I drove to the Cullen's house. I parked the car and Bella got out. I helped Bree get out after I got out.

"Lilly how are you?" Esme said and I smiled. I hugged her as my family appeared.

"I am well Esme. Sango your dad said he is proud of you and kohaku he said he and the rest of the demon slayers forgive you. Papa your uncle said he is proud of you. Inuyasha your mom and dad said the same thing, and same goes for you Sesshomaru. Miroku your dad said the same thing." I said as I smiled at them they were confused. "They came into my dream while I slept." I said as I smiled.

"Lilly I need you!" Alice shouted from upstairs. I smiled and grabbed Bree's hand and took her upstairs.

"Yes Ali?" I said as I seen Alice.

"I asked for you." Bella said as she smiled. "Alice, will you be my Maid of honor and Lilly will you be the one behind her?" Bella said and I smiled and nodded. Alice squealed and I covered my ears. I uncovered them when Alice calmed down.

"Thank you for calming down Alice." I said and Bree smiled as did Bella and Alice. I smiled at them.

"You're welcome Lilly." Alice said as she giggled. I smiled at her and then at Bella.

"Gosh I love my family." I said as Bree looked away. I looked at Bree and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "That includes you too Bree." I said as I smiled. If she could have blushed she would have.

"Lilly how is she controlling her thirst as well as her eyes being brown?" Alice said as she looked at me.

"I gave her a bracelet that I had. It makes her seem human. She won't sparkle in the sun, and her eyes won't be red but if she takes off the bracelet her eyes will be red and she will sparkle. If you want I can make you guys one." I said as I smiled at Alice.

"That would be great Lilly." Alice said as she smiled. Bella and her left to discuss the wedding and I smiled. I walked down stairs with Bree and smiled at my family.

"Bree this is my family." I said as I looked at them. "Do you want me to introduce them?" I said and Bree nodded. "Sesshomaru is the silver haired male that is standing next to the kids. Inuyasha is the other silver haired male, next to him is his mate Kikyu, their kids are Inumaru who has Silver hair and gold eyes he looks like Sesshomaru, Toga is the brownish gold eyed boy, Inu and Yasha are twins and are an exact replica of their father Inuyasha, Kouga is the brown haired blue eyed male and next to him is his mate Ayame she is the red head, their kids are Royku who has red hair and blue eyes, Ginta who has brown hair with white bangs and green eyes, Kouga is the one who looks like a younger version of his dad, Ryu is the black haired blue eyed male next to him is his mate Luna who has black hair and gold eyes, their kids are Kohaku the brown haired brownish blue eyed male, Shippo is the reddish orange haired male with emerald green eyes, Rin is the black haired blue eyed girl that is in between her brothers, Sango is the brown haired brown eyed girl and next to her is her mate Niko who is the blond with orange eyes, next to him is his twin sister Nikala and next to here is her mate Miroku, Kagome is the girl that looks like me and Souta is standing next to her. The other kids are Kanna, Hakudoshi, Akago, Alec, and Jane. They are my kids through adoption." I said as I smiled at her.

"It is nice you meet you, I am Bree Tanner." Bree said as she looked down.

"Hello Bree." Luna said as she smiled.

"Hi…" Bree said as she looked at them nervously as she fidgeted. I smiled as I hugged her.

"Bree there is no need to be nervous we are your new family. We protect our own not abuse them." I whispered into her ear so only she heard me.

"Ok I understand Lilly." Bree whispered back. I hugged her tighter then let go of her.

"So be happy and joyful." I said as I smiled at her and she smiled back. The rest of the day was spent teasing Bree because it was adorable well the adults and I didn't the kids did tease her though. Bree was taken into the forest to feed with Alec, Jane, Carlisle, and Esme to teach her that is how she must feed now. At the moment I was waiting on her to get home so we could head back to Charlie's house. I smiled as I seen Alec and Jane with one arm around Bree's shoulder. I could tell they were laughing. Esme and Carlisle were smiling at the three kids. I smiled as they came into the house.

"Mama Bree was very careful when she fed. She is very smart." Alec said as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"Yea she was careful mama and she is really smart." Jane said as she sat next to me. She pulled Bree into my lap and I laughed.

"You two seem to love her as a sister." I said as I looked at them. I smiled at the three as they nodded. "Well Bella, Bree, and I have to head home to Charlie's house." I said as I set Bree on her feet and stood. I smiled at Bella as she came in with Alice and Edward. "Are you going to tell Charlie?" I said and Bella nodded. "Ok come on guys. Bye!" I said as I hugged everyone. I smiled as Bree followed me to my mustang and got in. Bella got into Edwards car and I plugged my phone into the radio and hit play. We drove to Charlie's house, while listening to Breaking Benjamin. I smiled as Bree seemed to like some of their songs they play. I pulled into the driveway and parked. We got out as Edward pulled onto the sidewalk. I walked into the house with Bree and Bella and Edward followed me. I smiled as I seen Charlie.

"Charlie?" Edward said and Charlie looked at him. "I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." Edward said and I wanted to laugh at Charlie's face.

"Ok but Bella you have to tell your mom." Charlie said as he smirked.

"Ok done deal." Bella said as she smiled at Charlie. I smiled at them as me and Bree headed upstairs. We went into my room and I closed my door.

A/N:

Hello I usually don't do these so Hey! Please Review. I would really love to hear peoples thoughts on my story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the day of the wedding. Lilly and Bree had stayed at the Cullen's the night before so they can help do final touches in the morning. For the last few months Lilly and Bree grew closer but it was weird to watch Lilly act like Bree's mother and Bree act like Lilly's daughter, but then again Lilly had adopted Alec and Jane and they were 12. Also Lilly is far older then she seemed. Lilly was putting up the chairs everyone would be sitting in with the help of Bree, Alice, and Rosalie. The wedding was going to start at 2:00. Lilly smiled when she finished. Lilly walked into the house with Rosalie, Alice, and Bree. They smile as Bella came into the living room.

"Bella I hope you slept well." Alice said as she smiled at Bella.

"I hope I slept well." Bella said as she looked at them and smiled.

"To the dressing room!" Alice said as she shoved them to the dressing room which was actual the spare bedroom. Lilly smiled as she seen the dresses on manikins.

"How did the girls help Alice?" Lilly said as she smiled at her.

"They were amazing with the dresses. I think whenever I need cloths I will ask them." Alice said as she smiled at Lilly.

"Yea Luna, Ayame, and Rin are always good for regular clothes while Kikyu is amazing with traditional Japanese cloths, and they are all wonderful in the dress department." Lilly said as Alice grabbed my dress. Lilly smiled as she got dressed and then helped Bella and Rosalie. Lilly helped Alice into her dress and smiled.

"So who did you choose to walk down the aisle with me Alice, Bella?" Lilly said as she looked at them.

"Well we asked Ryu but then changed our mind so then we asked Niko or Miroku and Niko agreed and said it will not end well if Miroku walks with her she would kill him. So Niko is walking down the aisle with you." Bella said as she smiled at Lilly.

"Ok got it." Lilly said as she let Alice do her makeup. Bella's Mom Renee came into the room we were in.

"I hope I am not disturbing anything girls." She said as she smiled at them. "Here Bella. Your grandma wore it when she got married and I did too. I think she would love for you to wear it." Renee said as she handed Bella a hair piece. Rosalie smiled as she grabbed it. Rosalie did Bella's hair and added the hair piece.

"Thank you mom." Bella said as her mom smiled. She nodded and left. Alice then did Bella's makeup while Lilly pulled her hair into a high ponytail but left her bangs down and some hair to frame her face. Lilly turned around to Bree and smiled. Lilly went into her bag she had and pulled out a silky blue dress. Bree looked at Lilly confused. Lilly gave Bree the dress and made her change. Lilly smiled as she did Bree's hair. She pulled her hair into a braid and then did her makeup.

"Alright we look good." Rosalie said as she smiled. The girls smiled at each other.

"Bree head down to Carlisle and Esme. You will sit with them in the front row." Lilly said as she smiled. Bree left and ran down stairs at a human pace.

"It is time girls. Let's line up." Alice said as she smiled and they lined up. They walked out the room and downstairs. They walked outside and then down the aisle. They smiled at each other as they stopped. Lilly smiled as Bella and Edward said their vows.

"They have asked for one of the brides maids to say something. Lilly Taishō." The priest said and Lilly looked up.

"Well I wasn't expecting this so sorry. Well Edward is an amazing gentleman any women he had should have kept him but I am glad that the person that has won his heart is my cousin Bella. She is amazing and is the clumsiest person but any man who has her is special and I am glad that man to win her heart was Edward." Lilly said as she smiled at them. They smiled at Lilly and then said there I do's.

*Lilly's POV**Towards the end of the wedding*

I smiled as I looked at Alice. We were sitting down eating. I was wondering how they were eating but didn't want to ask. Edward and Bella were really the perfect couple. I smiled as I finished my piece of cake. Everyone was finishing up when the announced that the father may now dance with the Bride. I looked at Charlie and Bella as they started to dance and when they were done Carlisle stepped forward and danced with her and then everyone started to dance. I smiled as I walked toward Leah and Seth.

"Hey." I said as I smiled at them. Seth smiled back at me.

"Hey Lilly. Jacob has told us about you as well as Bella." Seth said as he looked at me.

"Oh so now Jacob talks about me." I said as I laughed. I spun around as someone touched me. I seen Carlisle and smiled. "Hey Carlisle." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Hey Lilly can you help Emmett with the bags? I am pretty sure you don't wanna be here." Carlisle said as he smiled.

"Yea you know me way to well. See ya later Carlisle." I said as I walked away. I walked into the house and found Emmett and Rosalie. I helped Emmett with the bags. We had put them in the trunk. I punched Emmett's shoulder as he closed the trunk and then I ran into the house with him chasing me. I ran into Alice's and Jasper's room and closed the door. I smiled as I took the wedding dress off and put on an all white dress with a blue design. I put on flats and opened the door. I walked downstairs and Emmett smirked at me.

"They're about to go Lilly." Rosalie said and I smiled as we walked outside. I seen Bella throw the flowers and a blond vampire caught it. I smiled and waved at Bella and Edward as they left. I leaned on Emmett.

"I am tired." I said as I yawned. Emmett laughed as he picked me up. He took me into the house and to Alice and Jaspers room. He set me on the bed and I fell asleep.

*Early the next morning**Lilly's POV*

I woke up around 7:00. I sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes as I stretched. I got out of the bed and grabbed a pair of cloths. I went to the bathroom and washed up. I changed into basketball shorts and a black tank-top. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I smiled as I walked into the room. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs. I smiled at Alice and Jasper.

"Good morning Lils." Emmett said as he poked me. I smiled as I poked him back. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Good morning guys." I said as I yawned. Alice smiled and the others laughed. I smiled as I tackled Bree to the ground. She laughed as she pushed me off her. My stomach decided to growl just then and I blushed.

"Here Lilly." Carlisle said as he handed me a plate with a toasted bagel. The bagel had butter and cream cheese, it was cut in half.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said as I smiled at him. He nodded and I ate my bagel. I smiled as I seen Carlisle looking through hospital documents. Esme was reading a book, Emmett had headphones in his ears, Rosalie and Alice were looking through some fashion magazines that I gave them, Jasper was reading a book, and Bree was sitting next to me looking at a picture Album of my family. I finished my bagel and took the plate to the kitchen. I washed the plate and put it away. I walked back out into the living room and sat next to Bree on the ground.

"Who is this?" Bree said as she pointed to a Nikomata. I smiled as I looked at the cat.

"That is Kirara, she is Sango's travel companion she actually is about to have a litter of kittens." I said as I smiled. She pointed to another demon and I smiled. "Now that is Tōtōsei in his younger years. He died from old age but he was the best sword smith alive. He made Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's swords from their fathers fangs. Origanily the swords were InuTaishō's but when he died he gave them to his sons. He also had another sword made called Sou'nga. That sword was a demon sword of hell and had to be destroyed." I said as I smiled at Bree.

"Okay who are these two humans?" Bree said as she pointed to Miroku and Sango. "They kinda look like Miroku and Sango but they are human." Bree said and I smiled.

"You guessed them right they are Sango and Miroku, but the ones you know are the demon ones. They were adopted into the family and became demons." I said as I looked at her.

"Ok thanks ma, who is this?" Bree said as she pointed to a little girl with two little girls to her left and a little boy to her rights.

"Well the boy is my brother Souta and I am next to him and next to me is Bella and next to her is my sister Kagome." I said as I smiled at the picture. "That was our 12 birthday. The day I went missing." I said as I looked at her.

"Mama! Kirara is about to have her kittens!" Kanna said as she came in. I stood up and grabbed Bree's hand and picked Kanna up. I ran out of the house and to Ryu's I ran into the house and ran to Kirara's room. I set Kanna down and let go of Bree's hand as I walked forward. Kirara was in her bigger state and I smiled. I soothed her pain as she gave birth to the kittens. I grabbed a warm bucket of water, a washcloth, and a towel. I walked to the kittens and rinsed them and then dried them off. I smiled as Kirara turned into her smaller form and the kittens curled into her. I kissed Kirara's head and smiled. I stood up and pulled Kanna and Bree out of the room and closed the door.

"Lilly!" Sango shouted as she hugged me tightly. I smiled as I hugged her back and then we let go.

"Hey Sango." I said as I looked at her. "Kirara just gave birth to the kittens so let her rest." I said as I smiled.

"Ok Lilly oh and Ryu wants to know if you will come back with us." Sango said as she smiled at me.

"I don't know. Maybe if the Cullen's come." I said as I looked at Bree and smiled.

"Ok I will go tell Ryu." Sango said as she turned around and ran off. Kanna left to find her brothers. Bree and I walked back to the Cullen's house. I smiled as I seen them come out. I looked at Alice and Jasper as they stepped forward.

"Lilly will you be our mate?" Jasper said as he looked at me. I blushed deeply and nodded.

"I am going to have to tell Papa Ryu and Mama Luna." I said as I smiled. Jasper nodded as did Alice.

"Ma can I go feed?" Bree said as she looked at me.

"Take the others with you." I said as I smiled at her. She nodded and the others took her to feed. I smiled at Alice and Jasper. Alice grabbed our hands and took us into the house, and then she took us upstairs and into her and Jasper's room.

"Lilly we want to fallow your people's tradition." Alice said as she smiled at me. I looked at her and blinked.

"Demon or no?" I said as I looked at Alice.

"How do demon's mate?" Alice said as she looked at me curiously.

"Uhm well when you're having sex and you hit your climax, you bite each other on the neck." I said as I blushed deeply. "Or you can mate a different way but in Demon traditions we don't have weddings." I said as I looked at them.

"Ok what is the other way of mating in demon standards?" Jasper said as he looked at me.

"Uhm it is a ritual. You say your vows in a way and then you fight for dominance." I said as I looked at them. "Then after the fight the one who claimed domance says this thing and it makes a mark appear on your shoulder." I said as I smiled at them.

"Can we do the second version of demon mating?" Alice said and I smiled.

"Yes and only the parents are allowed to view this. So whenever you two want we can do it." I said as I looked at them.

"Uhm how long does it take to prepare?" Alice said as she looked at me.

"Uhm maybe a few hours. Why?" I said as I looked at her.

"Can we do it tonight?" Alice said as she smiled at me.

"Uhm sure let me go have Ryu and Luna set up the fighting room." I said as I smiled at them. "Tell Carlisle and Esme. Also one of my siblings will come get you at 4, so that you may get ready in the traditional garb." I said as I walked to the door. I smiled as I left. I walked downstairs and went to Ryu's house. I walked in and set out to find my adopted parents. I knocked on Ryu's studies and smiled as he opened them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello my sweet daughter." Ryu said as he smiled at me.

"Alice and Jasper just asked to mate me and we decided to the one that doesn't involve biting." I said as I smiled. Luna walked up to me when I said that and she smiled. "Mama." I said as I hugged her.

"I am so proud of you. We will set up the fighting room." Luna said as she smiled. "AYAME!" Luna shouted and a few minutes later Ayame appeared.

"Luna what is it?" Ayame said as she looked at Luna.

"Well our daughter Lilly is going to be mated." Luna said as she smiled brightly.

"Awwwww Lilly, when are you going to be mated?" Ayame said as she smiled at me.

"Tonight." I said as I blushed deeply.

"Ok Luna I will help her get ready and I will send Kouga and Kikyu to get them so they can get ready." Ayame said as she smiled at her.

"Ok good idea. Come on Ryu." Luna said as she grabbed Ryu's arm. She pulled him away and Ayame took me to a room. It was all white with a reddish colored floor. There was a bathroom to the left and a huge closet to the right and a vanity mirror and makeup stuff in front of the door. There were cushioned benches around the room. "I will be right back." Ayame said as she closed the door. I sat on the bench in front of the vanity. I turned around when I heard the door open. I smiled at Ayame.

"Hey Ayame." I said as I looked at her.

"Alright go wash up and we can get started." Ayame said and I smiled. I went to the bathroom and washed up and dried off. I put on one of the fluffy robes that were there. I walked out and sat on the bench. Ayame smiled as she brushed my hair out. "How should I do your hair?" Ayame said as the door opened and someone walked in. We turned around and seen Esme.

"Hello dear." Esme said as she smiled.

"Alright I will get started on you after I do Lilly's hair and makeup. Any idea on how I should do her hair?" Ayame said as she made Esme walk to the vanity.

"I like how she usually does her hair. So like that." Esme said as she smiled at me. I smiled back as Ayame did my hair. She pulled it up with a thin ponytail but left my bangs down and some hair to frame my face down. I smiled as she added a dark blue ribbon that went a little below my butt. Ayame walked over to the closet and slid the doors open.

"Hmmm which one should I do?" Ayame said as she looked at all of them. Ayame pulled out an all blue Kimono and showed us. "This one?" Ayame said and I shook my head as did Esme. She turned around and smiled as she pulled one out. It was a kimono like top that was black with blue fox paws, the bottom was a hakuma with a skirt over it, the skirt was all black with no design but the hakuma's had blue fox paws. The obi that wrapped around the waist was silver. "This one?" Ayame said and I nodded. Ayame set it on a bench and I stood up.

I sat on a bench as Ayame did Esme's hair. She pulled Esme's hair into a high ponytail and added a flower clip to her hair. I smiled as she went to the closet and pulled out an all white Kimono with pink sakura blossoms. I smiled as she made Esme undress. She put the under Kimono which was all pink on then she put the white kimono with pink sakura blossoms. Ayame tied the pink obi and smiled at Esme. "Here put these on." Ayame said as she handed Esme White flats. I stood up and took the robe off.

"How did you get those scars Lilly?" Esme said as she looked at me scars. There weren't many but they weren't un-noticeable.

"She got them when she was fighting Naraku. He was our worse enemy." Ayame said as she put the outfit on and tied it. I smiled as I sat down and slid on socks and leather combat boots. I tied them and stood. "I will be right back I am gonna check to see if the others are done.

"Alice told me this would be different." Esme said and I looked at her and smiled.

"Yes it is. It is a demon mating ceremony." I said as I looked down. I made my weapons appear and smiled. I tied my two swords to my waist and my Hiraikotsu to my back. My straps were black with a blue tint. "Yes the weapons are necessary unless that person doesn't use any." I said as Ayame stepped in.

"Alice is being taken to the north fighting room. I well take you to the west and Jasper will be brought to the east fighting entrance." Ayame said as a nock was heard then footsteps. "That was Kouga he is taking Jasper to the room and Carlisle to the seating area. We will leave in a few." Ayame said as she smiled at me. "I am happy for you Lilly." Ayame said and I blushed.

"Why do you have weapons Lilly?" Esme said as she looked at me.

"Because it is a part of the ritual, you must fight for dominance." I said as I stood and Ayame opened the door. She led us through the halls and when we got to the fighting room my family was lined against the wall.

"I am happy for you Lilly." They said at the same time and Ayame opened the door to the west entrance waiting room like area. I went in and the door closed. I walked to the door to go into the fighting room and herd a click. I opened my door and walked into the fighting room. I seen Alice come in and she looked amazing. She had Ribbons that were purple tied into her hair that ended just below her boobs. She wore an all black Kimono with purple flowers. She had a short sword on her hip.

"Attention!" Ryu shouted as he stood. We turned to Ryu. "Alright now tell me why I should allow you, Alice Cullen, to mate my daughter, Lilly Taishō." Ryu said and Alice looked at me then at him.

"I should be allowed to mate your daughter, because I love her for her. I would sacrifice my life for her; I would do anything it took to make her happy and well." Alice said as she looked at Ryu. Carlisle stood and walked up to Ryu.

"Tell me why I should allow you, Lilly Taishō, to mate my daughter, Alice Cullen." Carlisle said and I looked at him.

"I should be allowed to mate your daughter, Alice Cullen, because I love her for her. She is my light in the dark. I would do anything to make her happy and protect her." I said as I continued to look at him.

"Face each other now." Ryu said and we did as told. "You must now show who is dominant over whom." Ryu said as I looked at Alice I sized her up and down and pinpointed her weekness. "GO!" Ryu shouted and I let my human disguise vanish. My bangs turned blue that turned silver at the tip. My left eye turned gold and my right staid the same. I grew 3 black foxtails that had a silver tip. I smiled as I stunned Alice I pulled out my sword but she dodged. She attacked and I dodged I smiled as I seen an opening I tackled her and held her arms above her head and my sword at her throat. I kissed her as Ryu said Lilly won. I stood up and help her stand. "Alice do thy take Lilly as thy dominate mate?" Alice nodded. "Lilly do thy take Alice as thy submissive mate?" Ryu said and I nodded. He nodded and I turned to Alice and grabbed her hands. I whispered something in an ancient language. When I was done we glowed a silver color and then it fade.

"Alice go up there." I said as I pointed to the sitting area. Alice nodded and jumped. I turned human again and Jasper came out. He looked just as amazing as Alice. He was wearing a dark forest green kimono and hakuma. They had a black design and a black Obi.

"Alright now tell me why I should allow you, Jasper Hale, to mate my daughter, Lilly Taishō." Ryu said as we faced him.

"I should be allowed to mate your Daughter, Lilly Taishō, because I love her. I am in love with her. It pained me to think she might have died when she left Maria's army. I would do anything to protect her and keep her out of harm's way." Jasper said as he looked at Ryu.

"Tell me why I should allow you, Lilly Taishō, to mate my son, Jasper Hale." Carlisle said and I looked at him.

"I should be allowed to mate your son, Jasper Hale, because I love him. He is my world I would do anything for him. I would die if it saved him." I said as I looked at Carlisle.

"Face each other now." Ryu said and we did as told. "You must now show who is dominant over whom." Ryu said as I looked at Jasper and did what I did to Alice. "GO!" Ryu shouted.

I let my human disguise vanish. My bangs turned silver. My eyes turned gold and I grew claws on my fingers. I smiled as I looked at Jasper's face. I pulled out my swords and attacked but he dodged. He attacked and I dodged I smiled as I seen an opening I Kicked his legs from behind and he land on his back. He stood and kicked my stomach. I groaned as I flew into a wall. I stood and attacked him. I put my sward away and made my poison whip appear. I used it as if I was dancing. I hit him with it then kicked him and held a dagger to his throat. I stood up and help him stand.

"Jasper do thy take Lilly as thy Dominant mate?" Jasper nodded. "Lilly do thy take Jasper as thy Submissive mate?" Ryu said and I nodded. He nodded and I turned to Jasper and grabbed his hands. I whispered something in an ancient language. When I was done we glowed a silver color and then it fade. I smiled as I grabbed Jaspers hand and jumped onto the seating area. Ryu hugged me and I hugged him back,

"I love you papa." I said as we walked out of the fighting room and into the hallway.

"So who came out dominant?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I did Inuyasha if you must know." I said as I smirked at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't like someone being dominant over you." Inuyasha said as he smirked. I glared and punched him in the gut. I then kicked him where I punched him and sent him flying in the wall. He groaned as he stood.

"Nice one Lils." Sesshomaru said as he smirked. I smiled as I grabbed Alice and Jaspers hands.

"Now I am tired so I am gonna go to my room and take a nap." I said as I ran off with Alec and Jasper. I walked into my room and closed the door. I stripped out of my outfit and lied down on the bed. I then turned onto my side.

*Normal POV**Lemon*

Jasper and Alice smirked at each other as they climbed into the bed. Alice kissed Lilly on the lips as Jasper kissed her neck. Lilly blushed as she giggled deeply. Alice kissed her way down to Lilly's neck and kissed it. Jasper took Lilly's bra off and kissed her boobs and then sucked her boobs. Lilly lifted her hand and untied there Obi's. Alice slid her Kimono off and threw it on the floor. Jasper did the same to his. Lilly smiled at them as Jasper slid his hand from her boobs down to her vagina lightly. She shivered as he rubbed her pussy. He smirked as he continued to rub Lilly's pussy.

"Jasper stop teasing me." Lilly said as she blushed deeply. He kissed her stomach as Alice kissed her boob. Jasper slid Lilly's panties off.

"Tonight is all about your pleasure." Alice said as she sat up. She took off her bra and then her panties. Lilly blushed deeper as Jasper licked her pussy. Lilly's back arched as she blushed deeper. He continued to lick her pussy as Alice sucked her boobs. Lilly moaned as she came. Jasper licked it up as he slide of his boxers. Alice stopped playing with Lilly and started to suck and lick Jasper's dick. Jasper groaned as Alice sucked his dick and Lilly looked at them and blushed. Jasper pulled his dick out of Alice's mouth and put it against Lilly's pussy. He slid it in and Lilly grabbed the sheets as she clenched her mouth shut to keep from screaming in pain.

"Sorry Lilly I didn't know you were a virgin." Jasper said as he looked at Lilly and then looked down.

"It's ok Jazzy, but I'm not a virgin." Lilly said as she smiled at him and she nodded for him to continue. He started to move in and out and with each thrust he grew faster and harder. Lilly was moaning and Jasper was groaning. Alice started to suck on Lilly's boob and Lilly started to rub Alice's pussy. Lilly moaned Jasper's name as she climaxed and he moaned Lilly's name as he climaxed. They did this for hours switching on and off between each other. When they fell asleep they were curled up together. (A/N: I know they can't really sleep. It's a trick to be revealed)


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to a slight breeze from the window. I tried to sit up but felt pain in between my legs and some other places. I looked down and found Alice's head on my chest. She was breathing quietly. I smiled as I moved her head gently and I moved Jasper and Alice's arms. I climbed out of bed slowly and gently so that I didn't wake them up. I walked into my closet and grabbed a kimono for Alice and me. I set Alice's kimono on the bench in front of the bed. I went to the bathroom and washed up. When I got out I realized I had a few bruises here and there. I smiled as I slid on my under garments and put the ocean blue kimono on. I slid on slippers and pulled my hair into a low ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom; I walked to the door, and walked out. I walked to a door a little ways away and Niko opened the door as I knocked.

"Hey Lils whatcha need?" Niko said as he smiled and me. He looked like he was up to something.

"Can I barrow one of your outfits for Jasper. I promise I will give it back." I said and Niko nodded. He walked into the room and grabbed an outfit. I smiled as he handed it to me. "Thank you." I said as I turned around.

"Lilly did you have fun last night?" Niko said and my face turned scarlet. I rushed to my room and opened the door. I closed it and looked at Alice and Jasper. They looked relieved.

"Sorry if I made you worry I went to get something for you to wear Jasper, here hun." I said as I handed the outfit Niko gave me to Jasper. He smiled and grabbed it. He went to the bathroom and washed up. I handed Alice a light pink kimono and Jasper came out of the bathroom and Alice went into the bathroom. I kissed Jasper and he kissed me back.

"Sorry if I caused you pain last night." Jasper said as he smiled at me. I smiled at him as Alice came out. I heard a knock and went to the door. I opened it and seen Luna.

"Hey mom." I said as I blushed and she smiled at me.

"Breakfast is about to be served." Luna said as she looked at Alice and Jasper. I grabbed their hands and we walked to the living room. I smiled as I walked into the dining room. I sat on Ryu's left and Alice sat next to me and Jasper next to her.

"Good morning Lilly." Inuyasha said as he smirked at me. I glared at him as two maids brought out the food. I smiled as a maid put my plate in front of me. I saw an omelet, bacon, and hash browns.

"We can't eat." Alice said as she looked at Luna and Ryu.

"Just try it." Luna said as she smiled. We started to eat our food and I seen Alice and Jasper's eyes widen. I smiled at them as we finished our food.

"We should probably head back to their house." I said as I smiled at Ryu and Luna. I stood up and hugged Ryu. "Bye papa. Bye mama." I said as I hugged her. I let go and I grabbed Alice and Jaspers hand. I smiled as we left. Alice grabbed my left hand and Jasper grabbed my right hand. I smiled as I gripped their hands and we walked. We walked into their house and I smiled at Esme.

"Hello." Esme said as she smiled at us.

"Hey." I said as I smiled at her. Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room and sat on the loveseat.

"How was your nap?" Emmett said as he smirked at me and I blushed deeply. I looked at him.

"It was fine Emmett." I said as I glared at him. He continued to smirk at me till Rosalie smacked him on the head. "Thanks Rose." I said as I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You're welcome Lilly, you're my sister now and sisters help each other." Rosalie said as she smiled.

"Yes Rose that is true." I said as I smiled.

*12 days later**Lilly's pov*

I woke up to the sun rising. I smiled as I seen the sun till my stomach started to roll. I got out of the bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I sat in front of the toilet and started to get sick. After a while it was just dry heaving. I held my stomach as I heard the door to the room open, and a few set of footsteps rushing in. I looked up as I felt a hand rub my back. I saw my mama rubbing my back. I smiled lightly as I looked to the door and seen my papa Ryu, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie standing there. I smiled sheepishly and turned to the toilet and started to throw up again. I felt Ryu move next to me and pull my hair out the way.

"Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie can you please give us a minute with our daughter?" Luna said as she looked at them. They nodded and left. Alice closed the door and Luna put a barrier around the bathroom so no one could hear us.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Ryu said as he moved my hair out my face.

"Ryu our little girl is pregnant. She will have her first related baby." Luna said as she continued to rub my back.

"Mama I am pregnant?" I said as I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my mouth. I stood up with their help.

"Yes baby girl." Luna said as she smiled at me. I smiled back as I walked to the sink. I turned on the water and brushed my teeth; I then turned it to ice cold water and rinsed my face. I grabbed the hand towel and dried my face.

"What am I going to do?" I said as I looked at my parents. They smiled at me.

"We will have Kikyu, Kagome, and Miroku take precautions. You will be living with us till your baby is born." Luna said as someone knocked at the door. I opened it and seen Rosalie.

"Bella is pregnant and they are trying to abort her baby." Rosalie said as she looked at me.

"Wait who is trying to abort the baby?" I said as I looked at Rosalie.

"Carlisle and Edward are trying to abort it; Bella told me she wants to keep it and asked for me and you to be her body guards." Rosalie said as she looked at me. I pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Rosalie I am not much help. I am also pregnant." I said as I looked at her. She smiled and hugged me.

"I am so happy for you. I will go tell…" Rosalie said before I cut her off.

"No you won't tell anyone. I am going to say I am going to stay with my parents because someone is pregnant and that they can't come because I will be too busy to spend time with them." I said as I looked at her. "I will have Souta come and help you play body guard and trust me he will hurt anyone who comes near her." I said as I smiled at her. I hugged her and then let go.

"Ok I will tell them just pack some clothes and go." Rosalie said as she smiled at me. I nodded and she left. I walked into the room and grabbed my two black bags. I put my computer and chargers in one and then put clothes in the other. Ryu grabbed the bags and I grabbed my phone and wallet. I smiled as Luna grabbed the bags from Ryu and Ryu picked me up. He grew his wings and jumped out the window and flew to his home. I fell asleep along the way.

*Normal POV*

Ryu carried Lilly into the house with Luna following him. The whole family was in the entrance room when they walked in. Lilly's kids looked worried as did most of her family. Luna motioned for Miroku, Kagome, and Kikyu to follow them.

"Luna what is wrong with my sister?" Miroku said as Ryu walked up the stairs. He turned left and continued to walk.

"She is pregnant Miroku. Her first real birth child. Out of all her children this one will be hers truly by blood, and I am taking precautions to make sure this one lives.." Luna said as she opened the door to Lilly's room. Her room was the Biggest out of Sesshomaru's, Luna and Ryu's, and their kids. Her room was a light blue with dark purple, dark blue, and black designs, her floor was a pure red wood. On the wall to the left was a desk with a printer next to it on a small shelf with stacks of un-opened printer paper under it, on the desk shelves were sketch books and in a drawer were drawing stuff. Her desk chair was soft and plush. On the right wall was two doors one went to the bathroom and the other went to a closet. She had a two door balcony that was on the left side of the room. The curtains on the balcony were white and thin but they looked thick because of how they were on the doors.

Her bed was a king size with a canopy. The canopy curtains were white with black, dark purple, and dark blue designs. The Curtains were tied by midnight blue ribbons to the post of the bed. The bed had light blue bedding and multiple pillows. On the bed were her dogs Nina, Duke, Zeus, Athena, Patches, and Tiny. Kagome and Kikyu had to force them to leave the room so that Ryu could set Lilly on her bed.

Ryu pulled the covers back and set Lilly on the bed. Luna set Lilly's bags on the nightstand and Kikyu set a trashcan that was in the bathroom next to the bed. Kagome went to the left side of the bed and untied the curtains and they fell into place. Miroku untied the curtains at the foot of the bed and they fell into place as well.

"Kikyu I need you to put a barrier up that will protect the baby, Kagome I want you to put a barrier up that will protect her from the baby, and Miroku I need you to put a barrier up that keeps everyone from seeing her and by that I mean by visions and things." Luna said as she smiled. They nodded and got to work on the barriers. Ryu and Luna left to get the three of them something to eat. When they came back they were done with the barriers.

"Here Miroku, Kagome." Ryu said as he handed them a plate of food while Luna handed Kikyu her plate. They ate their food in a few minutes and smiled. They all looked at Lilly as she groaned and sat up. Luna ran to her side and handed her the trash can and she threw up. They heard a knock at the door and Ryu answered it,

"Alice and Jasper are at the doors." Sango said and Lilly looked at Sango.

"Tell them I am busy helping someone through a birth as they get closer to giving birth." Lilly said and Sango looked at her confused. "I don't want them to know I am pregnant." Lilly said as she looked at Sango. Sango made an 'oh' face and smiled. She nodded and left. Lilly turned to the trash can and puked again. Luna climbed into the bed and pulled Lilly's hair out of her face.

"It's ok baby girl. Do you want to try and see if crackers will help?" Luna said as she rubbed Lilly's back. Lilly nodded slowly and Ryu left to get the crackers. Lilly lies down on her side and held her stomach.

"I don't ever want to get pregnant again." Lilly said as she sighed. Luna smiled as Kagome got a tooth brush with toothpaste and a bowl with water. She took it to Lilly and she brushed her teeth. Ryu walked in as Kagome put the bowl and toothbrush in the bathroom. Lilly smiled as Ryu handed her the crackers. She grabbed them and opened it, but before she could grab one she grabbed the trash can and threw up again.

For the next week Lilly couldn't eat anything but she wasn't bothered, demons and even half demons could go a while without eating. She was fairing way better then Bella though. Alice and Jasper called her and she wouldn't answer. She would text them but that's it. They had grown worried for her over the time seeing as they didn't know she was pregnant. Bella and Lilly were due any day now. It was September 7th and Lilly was playing chest with Shippo. Lilly moved her rook and stalemated him. He smiled at Lilly and she smiled back.

"I am still amazing Ship, admit it." Lilly said as she smiled. She grabbed her stomach lightly. She looked like she was due any day even though she had a slight bump on August 31.

"Your amazing Lils, now are ya happy?" Shippo said as he pouted. Bree walked into the room and smiled. "Hey Bree." Shippo said and Bree waved as she climbed into bed and sat next to Lilly. What no one knew was Bella would give birth to her child on the 10th and Lilly would give birth tomorrow but she would give birth to twins. Shippo moved the chest board onto the bench at the end of the bed and Lilly lays down to take a nap.

*Lilly's POV*

I woke up about 5am to a shooting pain in my stomach. I let out a startled scream and a few seconds later Niko, Sango, Miroku, Kikyu, Kagome, and Luna rushed in. Niko picked me up and they rushed to a room they set up for her birth. Niko set me on the medic bed and he walked out with Sango. They closed the doors and stood guard. Kagome and Kikyu hooked up the IV, and the heart monitor to me. Luna grabbed the stuff for the C-Section and numbed my stomach I could feel the pain start to end. I seen Luna cut my stomach and Kagome pulled out a baby and Kikyu did the same. I started to fall asleep and Kikyu and Kagome hand the babies to Luna.

*Normal POV*

Kagome and Kikyu started to heal her stomach as fast as they could and Luna cleaned the babies up and set them on baby scale. Luna took heights and weights. Lilly's heart returned to a normal pace instead of the deadly slow pace it was. When Lilly was fully healed they cleaned her up and changed her into a blue tank-top dress with a black light jacket pull over. Kagome made Niko come in and he picked Lilly up while Kikyu and Luna held the babies. They walked back to Lilly's room and Set her on the bed with the babies. Lilly didn't wake up till her human birthday came, which was September 13th. Luna and the other women took care of the babies.

When Lilly woke up it was noon and Bella had woken up a few hours earlier. Lilly smiled as she seen the babies. She smiled as she seen Ayame, Kagome, Kikyu, Sango, Nikala, and Kikyu sitting around the room sleeping. She stood up and grabbed the bed before she could fall. The women sat up and looked at her. Lilly waved and blushed.

"Lilly it is good to see you up you have been asleep for six days." Kikyu said as she smiled at Lilly.

"What are you going to name the boy and girl?" Kagome said and Lilly smiled.

"The girl will be Sakura Alice Taishō-Cullen and the boy will be Ryu Jasper Taishō-Cullen." Lilly said as she smiled and the others smiled as Kagome stood up and handed Lilly her bag of clothes. Lilly smiled and grabbed a pair of clothes and went to the bathroom. Lilly washed up and changed into the white tee shirt with a black design and black Yoga pants. She walked out and smiled as she seen Ayame and Kikyu feeding the two babies. Ayame smiled at Lilly and walked to her.

"Hold out your arms." Ayame said as she looked at Lilly. Lilly held out her arms and Ayame set the baby in Lilly's arms. Lilly held the baby and giggled. "This is the boy Kikyu is feeding the girl. We are going make the room to the right of yours a nursery so that you can take care of them." Ayame said and Lilly nodded.

"I want to take the babies with me and go see the Cullen's." Lilly said as she smiled at the baby.

"Ok I will go get a baby bag ready for you." Kagome said as she smiled and then left. Ayame took the baby out of Lilly's arms and Kikyu set the baby girl in her arms, when the baby opened her eyes Lilly seen blue green eyes with flecks of gold and a red ring around the pupil.

"The boy has the same eye color but while hers is more blue then the green his is more green the blue, with flecks of red and a gold ring." Kikyu said as she smiled and Lilly smiled back. Kagome walked back in with dark blue bag that had white designs.

"Is Souta still with Bella?" Lilly said as she smiled.

"Yea Souta is still with Bella. She woke up early this morning. She gave birth on the 10th and it's the 13th." Kagome said as she smiled and handed Lilly the baby bag. Lilly grabbed the bag and nodded.

"Ok, I got it I am gonna go over there. See you guys late." Lilly said as she smiled and hugged the others while hold the baby girl. Lilly grabbed the baby boy and held them in each arm. She disappeared and reappeared about 5 minutes from the Cullen's house. Lilly smiled as she heard two light snores come from the babies. She walked to the Cullen's house and walked into the front yard to see Bella being pulled away from Jacob and Seth. Lilly seen Seth's arm and grew worried. She walked up to him and healed his arm.


	12. Chapter 12

"LILLY!" Alice screamed as she ran to me I put up a barrier so she didn't tackle me and hurt the babies.

"Sorry Alice." I said as I dropped the barrier. "I didn't want you to hurt the babies." I said as I looked at her and blushed.

"What babies?" Alice said and then she seen the babies. She looked confused.

"The real reason why I was gone was because I was pregnant and needed my family." I said as I looked down. I felt her arms wrap around me lightly then pull away.

"Did you name them yet?" Alice said as she looked at me and smiled. I blushed as she kissed me then pulled away. I looked at the two wolves, the three wolves. They looked shocked. I blushed darker as I looked at Alice as Jasper walked up to me.

"Yes I named them, one is a girl and the other is a boy. The girl's name is Sakura Alice Taishō-Cullen and the boy's name is Ryu Jasper Taishō-Cullen." I said as I looked at Alice and Jasper. "But I was thinking about changing the boy's middle name to Jasper." I said and they smiled.

"I like their names just the way they are." Alice said and Jasper nodded.

"Lilly you had two babies?" Bella said as she walked up to me holding a baby.

"Yea I did, so Bella what is her names?" I said as Alice grabbed Sakura and Jasper grabbed Toshiro.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen is her name." Bella said as she smiled and Bella set her in my arms. Renesmee put her hand on my cheek and I seen from the day she was born till now. "That is her gift." Bella said as I looked at her.

"She is adorable." I said as I gave her back to Bella. Bella nodded as Souta jumped into the front yard and tackled me. He nuzzled my cheek and chin and then he smiled as he looked at me.

"Souta get off of me your way too heavy." I said as I tried to push him off me. He stood up and helped me up. "Souta you are lucky you're my younger brother." I said as I glared at him and he smirked.

"Lilly in looks I am older." Souta said as he started to laugh and I pouted.

"Hay it isn't my fault that I age slower then you, you baka." I said as I looked away.

"He is your younger brother?" Seth said as he looked at me.

"Yea but I age slower so he looks 18 while I look 16." I said as I smiled. Seth looked at us confused. "I know it's hard to understand. We aren't human but we aren't vampires or shifters, we are demons. I age slower than even a demon. I have looked 16 for about over 500 years now. Time traveled, and stayed in the past if you're wandering." I said as I smiled. Seth nodded and then he and the other wolf who was Leah ran into the wood.

"Lilly they are so cute!" Alice said as she smiled at the babies. I smiled as I seen the other Cullen's holding the babies.

"Alice is right Lilly they are cute." Rosalie said as she held the baby girl and had a look of longing. I smiled at her. 'I have to do something.' I thought to myself. I looked at Emmett and he wrapped an arm around her. I looked as the babies were pasted to Carlisle and Esme, I looked back at Jasper and smiled. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. My ear twitched as I heard two sets of howls.

"Souta watch the Babies." I said as I ran off into the forest. I ran into a clearing and seen Sesshomaru, Luna, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Kouga. I looked around and found two shifters. The shifted back to their human forms and I seen Seth and Leah in the wolves places. "Ok what happened?" I said as I looked at Seth.

"They thought we meant harm to them so they were going to attack and I hawled." Seth said as Jacob came into the clearing.

"Ok Seth thanks. You guys they are friends not foes." I said as I looked at my family.

"Ok Imouto." Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Ayame said as they looked at me. I smiled.

"Now I must get back to my babies." I said as I turned around and walked away. I walked back to the Cullen's house and didn't see them outside so I went inside and walked to the living room and seen all three of the babies sleeping on a comforter. I smiled as I sat next to Jasper. He wrapped his left arm around my shoulder and I smiled.

*Normal POV*

For the next 3 month Lilly went back and forth between Ryu's and the Cullen's houses. The kids grew at a fast past but Lilly's kids grew slightly faster because of their demon blood. Renesmee looked like a big 3 year-old while Lilly's kids looked like they were 5. Both set of kids spoke in complete sentences like they were 8 and higher; they walked, jumped, and even could sing and dance. Both sets of kids looked unearthly though.

Lilly was with Bella, Jacob, and the kids. Jacob was running around with the kids while Bella and Lilly watched them. Renesmee jumped up to catch a snowflake and Bella caught a figure on a ledge. She called Edward and he came to check it out while he sent them home. Renesmee projected her thoughts; Sakura could read minds, see the future, and manipulate someone's emotions; Ryu could only read minds and manipulate someone's emotions. Lilly smiled as she pulled her kids onto her lap. She heard Edward enter the house and looked up.

"If it was her she was long gone by the time I got there." Edward said and the family looked confused.

"We were in the forest with the kids so they could hunt but they decided to play. Renesmee jumped up to catch a snow flake on her tong, and I seen Irina in the distance as she ran away." Bella said as she looked at them.

"She thought they were immortal Children." Jane said as she walked into the Living room with Alec.

"Immortal Childrem?" Bella questioned as she looked at them and Lilly looked at her.

"Immortal Children are vampire kids. They are forbidden because they are going through the stage of growing it is illegal to turn someone into a vampire if they are 8 and under. They cause great damage when they went into a tantrum. They never stopped killing when they were mad." Lilly said as she hugged her kids.

"How did you know that?" Carlisle said as he looked at Lilly.

"I had gone back to Europe and some other places. At the time that I went back the plague of the immortal children was happening. I stood in the shadows as the Denali Covens leader was killed and then the child I couldn't watch so I ran away." Lilly said as she looked at him. For the next few days Carlisle and Edward continued to look for information on why the kids grew fast till Alice and Lilly had a vision.

*Before Vision*

Lilly and Alice were rearranging a flower vase when they had a vision. Souta caught the vase and put it on the table as Jasper rushed to the girls and Souta, Jasper picked Alice up while Souta picked Lilly up. They set the girls on the couch and they soon came out of their vision.

"The Volturi." Alice said as she looked at Lilly.

"The Voltury. They are coming to kill us." Lilly said as they looked at Jasper. The rest of the Cullen's family and Lilly's kids walked into the room.

"They are coming, the Volturi." Jasper said and every one grew worried.

"We have to gather witnesses." Carlisle said as he looked at them. "Esme and I will head to Europe." Carlisle said as he hugged Esme.

"Rosalie and I will find nomads." Emmett said as he looked at them.

"Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, and I will go to the Denali coven." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around Bella.

"I will have Souta bring Ryu and Sesshomaru back from their business trip." Lilly said as she looked at Carlisle.

"Ok we all leave in the morning." Carlisle said as he looked around the room.

"I am gonna take the kids and go to the house." Lilly said as she set the kids down and stood.

*The next morning**Lilly's POV*

I had woken up early so I could tell Souta bye. I walked down stairs and hugged him. He hugged me back and smiled. He let go and hugged the others. I smiled as he hugged Luna. He didn't like to admit it but he thought of her as his mother as well as our birth mother who is running the business in Japan.

"Bye I will miss you guys." Souta said as he smiled and we all waved as he walked out the door.

"Inuyasha when Souta gets back with them come to the Cullen's. Tell them to bring the papers they have the treaty with the Voltury on it." I said as I looked at him.

"Ok I will Imouto." Inuyasha said as he smiled. I smiled back and went upstairs. I packed a few bags with me and the kids' clothes and other things. I smiled as I closed them and grabbed them along with my bag that had my computer and my chargers. I walked out the room and smiled at my kids. We walked out of the house and walked to the Cullen's house. They were all standing outside of the house and I was worried. Something was wrong I could just feel it.

"What has happened?" I said as I looked at Carlisle.

"Alice and Jasper disappeared in the middle of the night. I don't know where they went." Carlisle said and I looked at Esme.

"I would have had a vision though." I whispered as I looked down.

"We must all leave. Lilly Jacob said that Leah and Seth are staying and that you are in charge of them." Carlisle said as Jacob, Seth, and Leah walked into the area from the trees.

"Ok I understand. Bye Little Ren." I said as I hugged Renesmee.

"Bye Aunty!" Renesmee said as she giggled. I smiled as I stood up and hugged the others.

"Bye guys have fun on your journey I wish you luck." I said as I looked at them. I smiled as they got into their cars and drove off. I look at the house as I took the kids inside. The boys ran up to the room that was Edwards but is now theirs and the guest room was the girls room when we stayed the weekend or the week. I set the bags on the ground and smirked. I grabbed the bags and walked up stairs. I walked into the boys' room and went to the dresser. I set their clothes in their drawers I smiled as I set their toys on the floor. I went to the girls' room and did the same. I went to the room I shared with Jasper and Alice. I put the bags on the bed and sighed. I heard my phone go off and answered it.

"Hello Taishō speaking." I said as I sat on the bed.

"Hello Imouto, what has happened?" Sesshomaru said.

"The Volturi are coming. Bella and the others went to gather witnesses; I want to go over the treaty that you made with the volturi." I said as I looked at the ground.

"Souta mentioned something has happened. We will be their tomarrow. Souta will arrive in a few hours." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok tell my papa I said I love him. Oh and while you are at it can you get mama?" I said as I looked up.

"Yea we will stop in Japan." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok bye Aniki." I said as I hung up. I stood up and put my clothes in the dresser. I put the bags under the bed and walked out of the room.


End file.
